


It's a wonderful life, Luthor!

by Tukma



Series: Seasonal fun [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life Fusion, Angel Healing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Related, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Constructed Reality, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Lillian Luthor, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Light Angst, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Minor Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, POV Lena Luthor, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Post-War, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Reality Bending, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Lena Luthor, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smart Ruby Arias, SuperCorp Sunday, lenacentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: In November 2018 following the episode where Lena saved Kara using the environmental suit, I wrote my first Fic and i wanted someone to thank Lena, then I thought about it and thanks was not enough, someone needed to show her how important she really is.  I thought that having her go through the its a wonderful life process would show just how important she is.At that time I didnt have the confidence, I dug out my ideas and have done a parody of the film - so this is It's a wonderful life, a parody of the Flim using characters from Supergirl - It will all be out but before the loombing 100th episode
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Seasonal fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637197
Comments: 66
Kudos: 82





	1. Help for a Luthor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/gifts), [Zelenamills73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelenamills73/gifts).



> the fic is complete and will be completly uploaded before the 100th -- each chapter will be between 1-2K so that they are tea break reads
> 
> Gifted to ZelenaMills - who has listened for over a year to me moaning about wanting to write this
> 
> and
> 
> ValkryieNine who told me to drop everything and write this and encouraged me to finish after the anoucement of the 100th episode.

“God if your there I am not a praying woman but if your up there please hear me now, don’t let my mother win, help me to be the good Luthor, Please, show me the way to stop this” - Lena Luthor

“God, I may have seen glimpses, the others are worried, I see, the path is split, her choice is not made yet, help her choose, give her the strength not to do what she is thinking and find her way home” - Nia Nall

“Help her Rao, she is more than she realises she is worth love she is a hero, Rao please have mercy on me for my mistakes and help her” - Kara Zor-El Danvers

“I am not much for praying, I am a woman of science, but God please, if you exist, God, Lena she is in trouble, we didn't mean for this, help her see she is worth saving that she means so much to us all” - Alexandra Danvers

“Rao I know that I was created in darkness, but I walk in your light and tonight i ask you, please bless her and keep her safe, she saved me from the darkness and she is worth your time” - Samantha Arias

“God please listen and help her, she is a member of our family even if she doesn't see it, protect her tonight stop her doing something that can not be undone” - Eliza Danvers

“I don't know how it happened, but mom is worried, there is something wrong with my aunt Lena, she has never shouted at me before, Rao, God whoever is out there please. Please don't let anything happen to her” - Ruby Arias

“H'ronmeer, Lena’s thoughts were dark, desperate, I fear for her, we are all looking I can not find her Psychically, and we are having no luck with our search, help guide us, help us find her she saved me more times than i care to admit, help me to save her” - Jonn Jonz

“I don't understand this concept but my friends say that it will help, there is a 95.342% chance that they are trying to help me feel better, but they say asking works. My friend Lena her boxes they are broken and she is going to do something she will regret please help her god, make her see that she is too precious to be lost” - Brainy

“I’m new to this group, but I can see the pain, all of them are hurting and she is alone in her pain please protect her, keep her safe give them time to find her, please watch over her tonight” - Kelly Olsen

As the friends look for Lena, more and more people who have seen her, or the superfriends begin to pray for the safety of Lena Luthor. Something unexpected to her, but for those that she had touched, they knew better they knew that her heart was pure, that she deserved better, that she deserved to be saved. The prayers become a cacophony of rhythmic chanting building to a crescendo of please to save Lena Luthor. Rushing into find the almighty Michael sword ablaze charges forward. Into the chamber where god awaited her messengers word. 

“My Lord, I fear there is a problem on earth, National City and other places now all calling for help, help for Lena Luthor”

“That's right, the Luthor, tonight is her special night, she is going to throw away my most precious gift, because even after she chose forgiveness, to be good over her family's legacy and the desire for revenge, she feels she was betrayed again and she is going to lose everything. Unwilling to put the burden on a child she would rather end it all than suffer alone. We must send someone to her, call for our next Angel trying to earn their wings”

“My Lord that is part of the problem, it is the turn of the clock maker, Clarence. He has not been able to win his wings, he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer ”

“Ah yes, Clarence he hasn't got his Wings yet, but he has a faith that is unyielding, Call for him Michael, for this woman, the innocence of a child is just what we need.”

Joining the Angel and his Lord in the chamber a small older gentleman arrived eagerly at their side. His smile was bright and his excitement overflowing, he was already finding it hard to contain himself.

“You sent for me my Lord?”

Michael looked at Clarence, he wished that it was anyone else, if this evening was going to work out well Lena needed their best angel, not this cobbler, Michael nudged him forward towards the Lord.

“Clarence I have a job for you, tonight, in just a hour, Lena Luthor is going to throw away my most precious gift and I need you to go and help her.”

“Oh my, not her life but why would she do that? You want me to go down there? What is the world like now I haven't had a chance in over 200 years, what are they wearing, what is popular, i need to get ready”

Excited Clarence moved around, frantically looking left and right wondering where to go, Michael placed his hand over his face and shook his head.

“You need to get to know Lena, she is a complicated character, and it is more than her life that needs saving, she also has a choice to make that will change everything, you need to know everything you can, you need to know Lena if you are going to help her, look see the city”

Clarence looked up at Michael and took a breath to steady himself. Looking down at the clouds.

“um , I am sorry but I can't see anything”

Michael realising the problem put his hand on the shoulder of the man lending him his power to see through the clouds. Back through time, back to a small town outside of Metropolis, where a young woman was carrying a baby into a small stone house.

“Ah yes that is better. I can see now, what a lovely house, but surely it is not her? Not the woman with the baby, she looks so happy.”

The Lord chuckles at the innocence and sweet nature and shook his head lightly.

“No Clarence, it is the baby, that is Lena and her mother Kieran, I want to show you her life so that you can understand her and just how complicated her life has been”


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A version of Lena's early years - there isnt much known so i had to be creative

Clarence watched the scene unfold as the woman took her baby into the little cottage. She spends time talking to her and playing with her with lots of cuddles and kisses. The girl's mother reads to her and plays music dancing with her and helps her learn. She smiles and laughs watching her daughter grow, she cheers and claps when she crawls, and walks, and speaks for the first time. She spends time teaching her everything the child is constantly asking questions and she never loses patience.

One day while they are out shopping the line is being held up by a woman who can not pay for all her items. The people in the store are starting to get annoyed and telling the woman to get on with it, being mean and cruel. The beautiful dark haired woman walks to the front carrying her daughter.

“Now there is no need for this, one moment please. How much are you short hunni?”

The woman now in tears is looking at her and waiting for the insult but when it doesn’t come she is stunned into silence. The attendant tells her that the woman is short $15 without missing a beat. She opens her purse and pulls out the money handing it over.

“I can't accept that, my husband passed and the bank has frozen our assets, I have money, I just cant access it all I can’t take money from you and your child. I am just trying to work out what I can do without right now, please it is ok if I can just think I can work it out.”

Kieran smiled and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Her heart tightened for the poor woman .

“My name is Kieran, this is my daughter Lena and I would never be able to decide what she doesn't need from what are essential, being a single mom is not easy and I can make it a little easier for you today, so please just accept the money, I want nothing in return”

The woman thanked her and hugged her tears running down her face as she collected the groceries, asking to have a number or some way of contacting her to pay it back, Keiran had just smiled and shaken her head, reminding her she wanted nothing in return. Lena asked questions all of which were answered by Kieran, who finished with a closing statement, loud enough for the others in the line to hear.

“Whenever it is possible to help another in need you take the chance, because one day you may rely on the kindness of strangers.” 

Lena smiled at her mom. They finally left the store after paying for their own groceries and returned home. Clarence continued to watch as Lena would play and listen to her mom singing and playing the piano. She was clever, reading early which generated more questions, a particular interest in science. She wanted to know how everything worked, she would often take things apart to see inside. Although they were not alway fixable, Kieran never complains about her daughters' curiosity. She was polite and kind, she listened and did as she was told, there was no need to shout at her. She never received so much as a smacked hand.

As Lena turned three her grandmother got sick and her and her mother went to care for her. She had cancer and lena watched as her mother tended to her. Still managing to find time to play with Lena and make sure she was loved. When her grandmother passed away her mother was very sad and Lena tried to cheer her up, singing and dancing, reading and inviting her to games and cooking tea parties anything to keep her mother occupied.

“Mommy why did Grandma die?”

“Grandma was sick sweetheart, she has something called cancer, it is a illness that there is no cure for, there are treatments but they are not nice, but it is not possible to cure it with medication like when you had a cold”

Lena looked at her mother and moved closer wrapping her arms around her you could see the cogs turning in her mind and Kieran anticipated a succession of more questions coming from her, she waited patiently because as hard as this was to do, Lena didn't know that and was only being herself, something that kieran had always encouraged.

“When I grow up, I will make one”

Lena’s face so full of determination Kieran pulled her in and hugged her. Kissing her daughter's cheek.

“Lena you can do anything that you put your mind too, I believe in you”

Clarence couldn't believe that such a kind caring child would ever want to throw their life away especially when it was this happy. When winter turned into spring they had picnics in the fields near their home, playing in the spring grass and wildflowers. Kieran spinning her daughter around and smiling. She sang songs from back home in Ireland, powerful tunes of courage and determination.

Kieran worked hard but always ensured that there was time for Lena, as her interest in science expanded Kieran would help with science experiments in the kitchen,volcanos and growing crystals. Cooking together and cleaning Lena learned to find pleasure in the simple things in life. Enjoying reading and eating cookies while her mother taught people music. Her life was full of love and fun, she was encouraged to explore everything. Clarence watched as the girl turned four and went on her first trip to the city, her mother taking her to the science museum as a special trip. As they were walking through the city a man was laying on the floor outside, it was cold and he was too thin. As they walked past Lena asked why the man was there.

“My beautiful little one, sometimes people have things that they can not control, an illness, of the mind or soul and they need help, unfortunately sometimes they cant access it or afford it and they end up unable to manage. They sometimes end up on the streets, with no home”

“Mommy you said we should help those with less, how I help him? I have money”

Kieran smiled at Lena and crouched down looking at her daughter. She was so pure of heart that sometimes Kierans heart just melted at the things she would ask. Kieran explained that you don't help with money because there may be an illness that makes them choose to use the money unwisely but they could get him some food and something to drink. Lena picked out some food and a drink for the man and placed it on the step he was laying on smiling. The man looked at her and smiled back thanking her and taking the food.

She turned five and was in school loving the chance to explore and learn about everything that she could, she had a lot of friends and was very happy. Kieran was active in the school and was alway helping out with different things. Lena was proud of her mother but the other children always asked about her father, she didn't know him. Eventually she asked the question of her mother, who explained that she had fallen in love with her father and was pregnant with her before she found out that he was married. She promised that when she was older she would tell her more about her father. Lena was happy she had her mom who loved her and her home that was safe and full of music and love, and her teddy the only toy she really needed.

After her sixth birthday at the beach they were packing up and there was someone in the sea swimming. They called out and Lena was told to stay where she was and not move. Kieran ran into the water to the woman and helped bring her into the shore. Unfortunately she was caught by the tide after she was knocked by a large swell. The woman made it to the shore and looked around seeing Kieran go under the water. Lena screamed for her mother but she only caught one more glimpse before she disappeared under the water. The rescued woman ran to Lena who was now standing frozen on the spot looking for her Mommy to resurface crying was held by the woman that her mother just saved. When the police came to collect her she hadn't moved refusing to, as her mother had told her not to. Family services took her in and found her father, Lionel Luthor collected her and put through an adoption, with his money and parental rights it was not a difficult thing to achieve. He didn't tell Lena he was her father, just that he was adopting her.

Clarence looked away saddened by the tragic loss of Lena’s mother and Michael had to remind him that there was more to see. Shedding a tear of his own Clarence looked back and the clouds parted again.


	3. Life at the Luthors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds herself living in the Luthor household, a far cry from her home.

As the clouds parted a massive and luxurious mansion came into view and a tall slender woman with light hair and a stoic face stepped out of the car that pulled up.

“Who is that? Is she the queen or something?”

Michael looked at Clarence and sighed lightly, smiling softly he shook his head.

“That is Lillian Luthor, she is going to be very integral to Lena’s story, after all that is going to be her new mother, now lets watch we don't have much time.”

The woman was inside with a boy, they were playing chess and the woman was praising him for his strategy, a man with a long beige coat walked into the room with Lena. she was clutching her teddy and looked scared. Lillian spotted them and raised her brow.

“We discussed this Lionel, there were other options, how could you bring her here, bring her to our home, where our son lives?”

“Not Now Lillian”

The boy smiled at Lena and called her over, inviting her to play and introducing himself as Lex. Lena smiled and joined him, she was a quick study and soon was able to defeat her brother, another thing that made Lillian mad at her. The day that she defeated Lex on her own a month after her arrival, Lillian looked at her, her boy was the genius not this bastard child from her husband's affair, she took the Teddy away from Lena and tearing it in two as she placed it into the trash. 

Lena tried to settle in the house, but there were constant arguments between Lillian and Lionel, and mostly about her, she couldn't help but hear the hatred for her that Lillian felt, she wanted nothing more than to have her out of the house. Even though Lionel showed her little attention he would alway insist that she stayed, she couldn't understand the reasons behind it, all it seemed to do was cause her adoptive father to drink more and Lillian would be harsher for days after a fight. She didn't belong here, the only person that made her feel that she did was Lex. 

“If you are bright enough to defeat my son at chest then you are to old for toys like this, lets see just how much potential you have Lena”

From that day on Lena was placed in direct competition with Lex always judged harshly by lillian torn down and degraded. Lex for years he stayed true to the kind and loving brother that he started as. Finding ways to play, to make her laugh, to make her feel part of the family. Lionel, when he was there and not drinking, he tried to be a father, but it wasn't his natural position, he was a cruel man at heart made worse by his drinking. Lena kept trying, kept hoping that showing kindness to the family that had taken her in would eventually mean that they loved and approved of her.

Clarence watched and listened as every attempt was rebuffed and the insults to Lena continued.

“You really need to put childish things away Lena, act like a Luthor, you have a lot of potential but this constant need for praise is ridiculous”

“Goodness Lena, more new clothes needed, if you keep eating at this rate I will have no choice but send you to a fat camp for over indulged children”

“Your emotions always getting the better of you Lena, stop your sniveling, this is hardly a mortal wound, what you expect a hug and for me to kiss the boo boo, stop being so sophomoric”

Lex seeing that Lena was actually over taking him, realised that the only way to avoid these kinds of slights from his mother is to be the better child, although at the same time to beat Lena, he needed to both defeat her and keep her close, to take her ideas and get there first. He started looking at the things she made and laughing lightly telling her to make them in pink. They share many loves, reading, languages, inventions, science and chess. However as Lena saw the beauty in the stories Lex saw the evil, he was egocentric but that would always be, he had a mother that fed his ego, Lena never felt good enough, her father was vacant most of the time, her brother would show affection then be cruel, and lillian told her that she wasn't good enough over and over.

The day Lex went off to college was the hardest for Lena, as much as he gave her love and took it away, causing confusion for her, he was the only love that she had in her life, Lionel had stepped up and took Lena out for the day so she didn't have to be alone. He took her to the local fair, spending the day taking her on rides, playing games and he even won her a new teddy. Lena was now ten and knew that she wouldn't be allowed to keep it if Lillian saw it, so she hid it from her, it wasn't the teddy from her mother, but it was something for her to hold, to give her comfort. This was the day that Lionel told Lena that he loved her, it was the first and only time. 

A year later Lex was still away, and she was stuck in a cold lonely mansion alone, only interacting with staff and the occasional dressing down by Lillian, a drunk conversation with her adoptive father here and there. Lena still had something to look forward to, Lena was supposed to be going to high school. She was excited to have new things to learn, after visiting the school she came home to tell her father about it, only to arrive at the mansion to see police everywhere, there had been a accident at Luthor Corp, Lionel had fallen from the roof, he had died, she started to cry and Lillian ordered a staff member to take her away while she dealt with the police and the arrangements. 

Lillian plaid the grieving widow just long enough to put on a show for the high society, Lex returned and took over the leadership of Luthor Corp. He had changed while he was away, there was something that happened, he had met Superman and had become dedicated to finding out who he was. Lillian had also taken an interest in the Man of steel and others like him, they would often plot and discuss the dangers of the Aliens and what they meant for the human race.

“Mother, Lex, he seems to be genuinely here to help, he has lost his home and wants to protect his new one? He is like me, you took me in and gave me a new family. I don't think that every alien is bad, and it is important that whenever it is possible to help another in need you take the chance, because one day you may rely on the kindness of strangers, he has already saved Lex, maybe he is here to help, please think about what your saying, why hurt someone that helped you?”

Lillian looked at her, the child born of love, soft because of the do gooding mother of hers and the softness of her father, she had told him that the child should never be brought here, after all she didn't belong she wasn't a Luthor, if her plans for Cadmus were going to happen, if Lex was going to be the man of tomorrow and stand tall at the head of Luthor Corp and defeat that flying arrogant man that believed he was better than everyone, she had to get rid of this little ball of light, she had tried to harden her teach her, show her how to be a Luthor but she wouldn't let go of the memory of that woman that raised her.

“Don't talk about things what you do not understand Lena, you are a petulant child, who needs to learn to only speak when spoken to, this is no concern of yours, and as of tomorrow you will not have to worry about anything that happens here, you will be going to school in Switzerland, the same one I went as a child. where you will learn how to use your mind not be ruled by your emotions, now get out of my sight”

Lena had run up to her room, taking the bear from its hiding place, and cuddling it on her bed. She cried, it wasn't that she was happy at the Luthor mansion, but for the second time in her life she was losing the home she had, and Lex too. She had already lost her mother, her adoptive father and now the brother that she loved. Crying herself to Sleep Lena realised that Lillian finally was getting her wish, to remove her from their life, and Lionel was not there to stop it, this time she would be sent away, she dreaded the next day and what it would bring.


	4. Disposable Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is sent away from the Luthor home

Clarence watched as the scenes changed learning about Lena’s life and how it unfolded. The school was an interesting place Lena was boarded with a girl named Hannah. She was a wealthy woman and had some very interesting stories and adventures that entertained Lena and helped take her mind of her pain. She didn't feel like she belonged anywhere and as such she didn't make the school a home. She worked hard and learned, racing through her studies and advancing in classes. Soon she was so far ahead that they needed to skip her through a few years. With her advanced placements she was moved to another dorm. Lena didn't want to leave Hannah as much as she tried to keep herself distant. She had become very fond of the girl. Her new roommate was Veronica Sinclare. She was different. She was much more like Lillian, manipulative and mean.

Luckily for Lena she had had years to experience a true master so this young girls games were easy to spot and to counter. However being in Veronica’s circle afforded her some protection in this new world that she was in. Lena maintained her heart and tried her best to be good like her mother had wanted, but the world was a much darker place than she had known, Veronica more than happy to open Lena’s eyes to it. Lena worked from within the group to stop as much of the hurt that Veronica was inflicting and studied harder. She met Andrea Rojas, in one of her secret missions to undermine Veronica. The two women became close and formed a friendship, Lena being reminded that there are people that are good, that can give back. Andrea was a loving daughter, and a good friend. They were very close and Lena trusted her completely. Even sharing with her the precious memories of her real mother. Finally able to complete her schooling and move on to college, she was going to MIT and would be studying to help the world, with the support of Andrea she remembered who she was and wanted to return to her childhood dreams of curing cancer.

For college Lena returned to the states. Studying hard with advanced classes in engineering, cellular biology, physics and genetic engineering. At MIT she met a boy called Jack. Together they had planned to cure cancer. They were very close but going against their families they would have to do this on their own using grants and money from small projects to fund their ultimate goals. They planned it all out and would be working from a small property that they could afford. She received her PHD at nineteen and she and Jack started working together, looking into Nano technology to help defeat the mutating cells.

“Hey Lena, I have the new components for the computer this should enable us to increase the processing speed and enable us to create the algorithm to create the nano queen for the swarm”

Lena turned around with a bright smile, raised her brow and looked at Jack. The picture paused and Clarence looked at Michael.

“Take a good look at that face, that is the face of Lena Luthor, the woman that you are going to be helping today”

Clarence smiled and looked back at the paused image of Lena Luthor, here jade and emerald mixed eyes, the bright beaming face, the long raven hair, strong jaw line, sculpted brows. She was wearing an oversized MIT hoodie and jeans sitting in a small poorly lit Lab, glasses on her face.

“That is a good face, a happy face, a kind and strong face, she has not had an easy life but look at her, she is just like her mother, the woman she dreamed she would be. How can this woman be in a position to want to take her own life?”

Michael placed his hand on the shoulder of Clarence and smiled sadly, he knew that there was more to this story so much more that the template for Lena’s life had been set long before this moment and would continue to play out, her happiness always just out of grasp, her family, people in her life, the whole world pushing her towards being something that she so desperately wanted not to be.

“There is more to see Clarence, more people pulling Lena from what she desires, more twists to her story.”

“She isn't going to get to cure cancer is she, she isn't going to be free of the pain in her life”

Michael looked at him and smiled. He knew what was to come and he needed Clarence to see it too, he would need to really understand her if he was going to make a difference.

“Keep watching Clarence, there is more to see more to learn. Her path is not decided, but tonight she needs help”

The images moved again and Clarence watched as Lena and Jack got closer and began a relationship, they were happy laughing and joking around. Then things started to change, as the news of Lex and his mental instability reached not only lena but the world she was called back to her family. She had been back a few times, each visit longer. She was standing in the house, in a black Aline skirt, blouse blazer, with stilettos, hair in a tight bun and scarlet lipstick.

“If you go back there Lena, if you leave now, you won't be you anymore, you will become one of them you will be a Luthor, the thing that you never wanted to be. You need to choose, to pick you, to pick me, don't leave, don't go to them. You have only just come back look what it has done to you”

Lena had her back to Jack the pain of his words etched on her face, she couldn't leave him, she couldn't leave Lex not when he needed her, he had been the only one to help her, the one that made her feel like she belonged. Now he needed her and she wouldn't let him down.

“I am a Luthor, I am Lena Luthor, whether you want to believe it or not, and he is my brother Jack, don't make me choose, let me go sort this out and then come back, dont block me out by making this a you or my family issue, I don't want to lose you”

As she turned jack could see the pain on her face and faltered for a moment, but he couldn't not this time, he couldn't watch Lena slip away from him further to go back to being closed, being like them.

“That’s just it, if you leave now, YOU will not come back, I don't know who would but it wouldn't be my Lena, don't do this to us Lena dont go”

Lena looked to her hands and removed the key from the ring in her hand and placed it on the side. This wasn't what she wanted but she wouldn't abandon Lex. Jack didn't stop her as she walked out of the door and slipped into the back of a town car. She returned to LCorp and worked for Lex, she didn't like what she had seen but she was convinced she could help him. Then the information she never wanted came across her desk. She went to see Lex and tried to talk him out of his plan.

“Lex this is illegal it is not right, you can't do this you could kill him.”

“Don't be so pedestrian Lena, you work for me you will do what i need you to. I was supposed to be the man of tomorrow, not this alien, this man who thinks he is a god, he is not a god I will not bow to him.”

Clarence watched as Lena went behind his back and gave the information to the police, to stop Lex, he then watched as Lex uncovered it. Knocking her out and tying her to the chair. He fired her and then told her that she would watch his greatest achievement before she was turned out, removed, disposed of. He believed that even with the police having the information he wouldn't be stopped. He was and his red sun beam was shut down, Lena’s testimony would be the thing that convicted him. That was the Key to tying lex to everything, he had covered his tracks well after discovering her deception, and without her there would be no case. Lena was advised to get out of Metropolis for a while, while the trial was being prepared. There was only one place that she could think of going. She called Andrea and reached out.


	5. LCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena visits Andrea to avoid the difficulties around the trial, takes over at LCorp and has her walls broken down by a persistant reporter

Clarence watches and smiles as Lena heads out to see her friend, getting away from the city, Andrea’s father is having a hard time but Lena managed to convince her to go on a trip with her. In search of a secret coin that her mother had told her about. Lena’s smile returning for the first time in quite a while. He is glad that the loss of her partner and the betrayal of Lex had not taken away the sweet girl she was.

“Come on Andrea, I need this, I need to be reminded that there is something out there that ties me to my mother still, that something in my life was real. In a month or so I have to testify and put Lex away, the last person I thought actually loved me, he just kidnapped me and tried to turn the sun red.”

“Alright Lena, I get it, I do, you gave up Jack for your family and then they did what they always do, use you, manipulate you and send you on your way, you are the best of them Lena. I am with you, let's clear the cobwebs and get you out of this funk”

The excursion was a success, they found the location, Clarence watched as Andrea chose power over Lena and shook his head. He had hoped that she would be someone that would be there for her. After their trip Lena returned and with her testimony Lex was convicted to 32 life sentences. The Media was cruel to her and Lillian too. The day Lena went to claim Leadership of Luthor Corp Lillian was there.

“You don’t deserve to be running this company, it should be me, I should be the one taking over. You have never been able to do what was needed to make the Luthor name great you have always been too soft. You turned your back on this family and allowed that Alien to pervert your brother, you sided with them Lena. I will find a way around the Will, Luthor Corp needs a real Luthor at the helm, not an emotional dramatic petulant child, you haven't changed, I gave you everything you needed to reach your potential and you can't because you are too soft.”

“You think I want to be here Mother? I would not have chosen this, I didn't choose it but I will change the direction of this company, and make the Luthor name great, but it won't be synonymous with hate, xenophobia and psychopathy.”

Lena hated the way Lillian would throw that in her face, that she was not a real Luthor, she had to put up with all the hate for her name, all the judgments of people who didn't know her, fight against the expectations because she was a Luthor, but not enough of a Luthor to be part of the family. She sighed and took a drink of scotch before delivering the speech to the board. She walked into the boardroom and addressed them.

“Our stakeholders have been concerned, our stock has taken a fall, as such I have shored up the company, between my original share, the percentage of my Fathers and my Brothers that have now reverted to me I now own 49% of its stocks. The stakeholders that have replaced our previous have been brought on inline with my vision. The new direction of Luthor Corp. The day has come to seperate the company and its goals with the family and the name, no longer will this company work on weapons and private projects to bring down any Alien. All projects that contain any anti alien objectives will be shelved, there will be a reorganisation and a restructure. As the board you are here to oversee the interests of the company, and that has changed with the new direction, if you no longer feel that you can perform this duty under new leadership then I will accept your resignations. The first order of business is the new location for the head office and the renaming of the company. It is time to move forward and distance ourselves and this company from the sins of the past, this will include philanthropic works too.”

Watching Lena oversee the change in direction and the change of location made Clarence happy but Lena was starting to get a edge to her that he didn't understand she was very different when ever she was at work it was a persona that he didn't think fit her very well. A few weeks before the opening of LCorp Lena attended a party and while she was there she spotted Andrea and when they spoke Lena noticed that she was wearing the coin.

“How could you do this to me, I trusted you, I told you about my mother the connection to this and how much it meant to me, you said that you were with me, that you understood it was all a lie, you just wanted what you could get your just like everyone else. I can't believe I trusted you”

Clarence watched as Lena’s work persona became her full time personality and she was saddened but he didn't lose hope in her. When the reporters visited he watched as the young shy woman in her office suddenly drew the attention of Lena, the look on her face the way their eyes connected, how they seemed to just understand each other.

“Who is that? Michael, that woman she has a connection with her she can bring her back, can help her believe again, can give her hope I can feel it”

“That is Kara Zor-El or Danvers here, she is Lena’s soul mate, they belong together you are right but the road is long and difficult and the constant interruptions are taking up valuable time. Now please watch.”

Clarence flinched at Lena shooting the man that was going to kill Alex but he hadn't died. Kara had shared the bi-line and Lena had been pleased and said that she hoped that she saw the reporter again. There were a few meetings with the blonde over the day each one the women seemed to connect, just a little more, each time there was a spark, a soul recognition and just as quickly it was pushed away, Clarence saw that the blonde was the superhero and that the Luthors had a difficult past with them, he was concerned about how this would play out, watching as the blonde told little lies to cover who she was but was friendly. Lena was unable to put aside her betrayals and hurt to allow her in, she was there for a fresh start but that didn't appear to include new friends.

Kara saw Lena sitting at the table alone and working, she had tried over and over to befriend the woman, she didn't want there to be any reason that they couldn't be friends, she liked her despite everyone's best efforts to convince her otherwise and she kept trying, after all the crest she wore meant hope, and she had enough for both of them, hope that they could be friends hope that they could be there for each other, the words Lena spoke in her office about wanting a new start out from her family's shadow, she felt the connection immediately. The woman was beautiful and smart, she was interesting and there was something else that Kara just couldn't put her finger on. She decided to approach and say hello give it another try.

“Lena hi, sorry to interrupt your working i was just meeting my sister for lunch which does not appear to be happening I will just grab something and let you be”

Clarence had faith, he believed in the blonde and Lena, he knew that just opening up a little Lena would be able to feel it to see the opportunity in front of her. He bit his lip and watched as Lena put aside her Laptop and invited Kara to sit with her. Lena was anxious, she had made a vow not to let anyone in, not to let people close to her but this blond was persistent, she was just infectious in her happiness and the smile was radiating. None of that was comparable to the way Lena felt when she was caught in the gaze of the Azure eyes.

“Well I normally work through lunch but I think that I can make an exception. Tell me Kara why is it that I haven't seen any BiLines with your name on it yet?”

Kara blushed lightly and Lena thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. The woman was very cute in her shyness and modesty, she could feel the attraction to her and knew that this could be a mistake. Kara smiled lightly at the woman and then sighed. 

“Well I was Cat Grants assistant and then she promoted me, I got to pick anything that I wanted and she would find a place for me and I chose to be a reporter, Cat revealed to me that was her assessment as well so I thought that it would be easy, I mean I thought anything would be easy after being Cat’s assistant. However my new boss snapper is not a fan, I have been pitching and pitching ideas over and over and well I haven't even been able to get a story on the board yet, let alone an article published. I just don't know if it is something that I am meant to be doing. It is just so hard. Sorry I um, I didn't mean to ramble”

Lena chuckled lightly and looked at the blonde she was sweet, and so open she just couldn't believe that she was interested in having her and a friend.

“Well I think that you will need to be a little more succinct when writing, but I understand what you mean, you know my brother used to turn down all my pitches too. Well you have shown that you have the determination and the integrity Kara, just keep trying, women always have to work twice as hard as any man to make it, and are criticised twice as harshly for any mistakes.”

Kara looked at her and smiled, thinking about the time with Cat and let out a small chuckle too.

“You know Cat Grant said the same to me once, of course I had just rambled at her for five minutes about how she treated me shouting and making a complete fool of myself before begging her not to fire me, I guess my ineptitude when conveying things, and my struggles with word vomit prompts people to advise me”

Lena raised her eyebrow and looked at the woman, she knew of Cat of course but well she had never met her, she sounded like a good mentor for Kara. Kara looked at the woman and the way she raised that brow she likened it to the Cat lip purse that told you that something you have said had amused or annoyed her, not that you could always tell. This brow was perfect, somehow it was both terrifying and beautiful all at the same time.

“I would have liked to see Kara Danvers, the shy reporter shouting at the notorious Cat Grant, I should imagine the diatribe that followed was very entertaining indeed. It was nice having a lunch companion maybe we could do it another time, but now I really do have to go, don't let him make you feel less than you are Kara.”


	6. The good Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> season two runddown with additional supercorp scenes that you didnt see

Clarence watched as Lena showed Kara the alien detection device and how Kara made her change her mind about it, helping her to choose a better path, and then Lena helping her to save Jonn at the fight club. Filling Kara’s office with flowers, then he watched as Lena hatched her plan against the men with the alien weapons. Lena had also organised potstickers for Kara and Clarence smiled.

“Are you enjoying the treat I arranged to thank you for coming Kara?”

With a mouthful of potstickers Kara looks up to see Lena in the black dress with the floral flowers stitched into it, and her hair pulled back so tight highlighting her jaw line and that beautiful smile, her brow raised. Kara’s mind went blank and she just stuttered out something about them being so good. 

“I know that I have already asked you for a favor, and well more than one actually but would you do something else for me? I need tonight to be a success and currently it is feeling a little well stuffy”

Kara looked at her and the moment her eyes caught Lena’s she couldn't refuse her, the woman's face was so open and bleeding, her eyes shining and the small smile on her scarlet lips.

“Name it, I will do anything I can to help Lena, your doing something wonderful here”

Lena led her over to the area where people should be dancing and smiled. Kara realised that she was being taken away from the potstickers and grabbed one more and she followed Lena.

“Please do me the honor Kara”

Kara blushed and held Lena as they slowly started to move together, there was nothing fancy in the dancing just slow swaying to the soft music being played. As they danced, other people started to join in. Lena smiled softly and looked into the Azure orbs looking back at her. Lena’s breath hitched, her eyes were out of this world so clear so blue, they were like iridescent pools of water found on a deserted island.

“This is um, well it is lovely Lena, you are really making a difference here, raising money, I know um, that you could probably donate the money yourself, but your raising awareness, making people care, that is an amazing thing. Are you not worried about the gang though?”

Lena continued to move around the floor heading back to where she had first picked Kara up, everyone now happily dancing, drinking and eating. She smiled and blushed lightly, she wasn't used to people praising her.

“Well thanks to you Kara, I have been ensured that there will be a hero close by, so I think that the people are safe, and well I feel sorry for any gang that chooses to take on a prepared Luthor”

Lena raised her brow smiling and dropped Kara back at the potstickers, thanking her again for coming and excusing herself to mingle, she needed to be prepared. Fixing the black field generator just in time to stop the gang and rendering their weapons useless they were easily captured by Supergirl , and arrested by Maggie. Although they were never put away. The scenes move on to attacks on LCorp and visits from Lillian, supergirl saving Lena and Lillian trying to get the isotope that was needed. Lena not only stopped her but put her away too. She was finding all the publicity difficult, once again she was putting away a member of her family. Kara concerned about Lena went to see Lena at LCorp.

“Lena , I just wanted to check on you, I am sure today was hard, but you know you saved a lot of lives today.”

Lena looked at Kara, it was amazing that someone could care for her and about her enough to come and check on her, she had never had a friend like this. Kara was fast becoming very important to Lena and it scared her.

“Well everyone is just waiting for me to be the one on trial, for me to be the Luthor they expect and its draining, and so hard to keep fighting against it, I may have helped save the aliens but I am being painted as the ruthless person who turns their back on her family to get ahead.”

“Lena that isn't true, you have so much strength so much courage, you are an amazing woman and thanks to you the world is a safer place I don't think you realise the impact you have on those around you, your kindness and courage are what sets you apart from the rest of your family. Just remember you are not just a Luthor, you are Lena first, and she is extraordinary”

Pulling Lena into a hug she settled her down on the couch and like Alex has always done for her she slowly rubbed circles into Lena’s back, they spoke some more until Lena fell asleep on Kara’s shoulder. Lena slept for a little while and then woke to her phone going off. She was a little embarrassed but Kara was so sweet, she even talked to her and convinced her to visit her mother. As always her mother got to her and she ended up telling her she was a lonely loveless old woman and would be better off dead. That visit put Lena in the place at the time her mother needed which ended with Lena being arrested the next day and kidnapped. It was then that Lena finally learned that she was indeed a real Luthor, after supergirl had returned her to the city Kara visited.

“Thank you Kara, I can't believe you sent Supergirl to get me, I just don't know how to thank you, it's been a hard day, maybe I could get take out and you could stay for a while.”

They ate and talked for a while, Lena finally opening up a little to Kara.

“It turns out I am a Luthor after all, I think that scares me more than when I was seen as a luthor but wasn't, I mean Lillian is crazy in her own right, but my father was an alcoholic and not very nice, Lex well you know that he is a Psychopath, He had two bad parents and well I can't help but think that the Luthor genes will be the ones that take over, I only had six years with my mother”

Kara smiled and took Lenas hand, her heart rate increased as did the Luthors, she blushed able to hear their hearts both racing, she wasn't sure what it meant, she placed her hand on Lena’s chin raising her face and looking into her eyes.

“Lena, Luthor by name or blood makes no difference to me, I believe in you, you do everything alone, always with the best intentions, but you don’t have to be alone, I am here for you.”

The day that Jack died Lena had to face an uncomfortable truth, she chose to let Jack die over supergirl, she just couldn't allow the super to die not after she saved her so many times. It also forced the realisation that she had loved Jack but she had never been in love with him, she knew right in that moment that she needed to save the super but if the choice was her or Kara the response would have been different. The feeling was confirmed later that day when Kara visited her. Lena wanted to tell her she had feelings for her, but chickened out, after all Kara was with Mike, she wouldn't love her back, she didn't want to ruin that, she had never had someone like Kara in her life and when she said she would always be there Lena’s heart melted.

They continued to joke about her Luthor genes and meet up, Lena called her to ask advice about Rhea, unfortunately Kara wasn't available and she chose to help the woman. The result was an invasion, and Lena hated herself, her good intentions causing pain to everyone, she managed to correct her mistake just in time, and used her family money to help rebuild the city. The one thing she couldn't do was rebuild Kara’s heart. Lena tried to be there for her but Kara was vacant, she wanted to help her but she couldn't she must blame her for the loss of her boyfriend and why not it was after all her fault, she had traded her happiness to correct a mistake she had made and as always with the Luthors it was the collateral damage they caused that was the problem. If Lena could have taken that pain she would have.


	7. Loyalty Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a look over season 3 with a interesting interaction with Cat Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are reading this without ever seeing the original film please bare with me, i am following the film and that means going through Lena's life, i am mentioning but not exploring the canon and additing bits that encourage more Supercorp love.
> 
> i am posting early as i have plans later, i hope that you bare with me, the film is important to me and i wanted to do Frank Capra's vision justice.

Lena had noticed that Kara was not herself and after a discussion where kara put her mood down to the sale of Catco, Lena made plans to purchase the company. She walked into the signing and sat at the table opposite Cat Grant. She had seen her at events but had never really spoken to the woman but knew that she was formidable.

“So before I agree to this sale one thing is sparking my curiosity and frankly, I am not one for remaining curious. Why does the CEO of a million dollar technology company want to buy a Media dynasty”

Lena looked at Cat. She was sitting there with her brow raised and her lips pursed tapping her glasses to her lips. She was clearly used to getting her own way and Lena wondered just how much she would have to tell the woman before she would agree to the sale.

“Well I could ask why the queen of all media is willing to sell her dynasty, however in the interest of making this sale final and getting things finished I will just tell you that am buying it so that Edge can not get it, he is a direct rival of LCorp and a slippery slimy individual that will corrupt it to his own ends”

Cat waved her hand dismissively and looked at the woman, she was not impressed with the information, and did not believe that Lena was giving her the truth.

“My company is built on integrity and truth, and that Lena maybe a bonus but that is not why you are buying the company, if you can not be honest here with me then how can I trust you to maintain my legacy?”

Frustrated that the answer was not enough lena raised her brow and looked at the woman opposite her she was more than capable in joining in this power play, and could rise to the thought that Edge would do better with her legacy but she didn't she took a breath and steadied herself.

“During the Daxamite invasion I did something that hurt someone I care about, she lost someone she loved, and now the job she loves is threatened and I don't want her to lose anything else.”

Cat raised her glasses to her face and placed them on, taking the contract and signing her line before handing it over to Lena, she had known that Lena filled Kara’s office with flowers, that she had visited her, and that Kara was spending more and more lunches with her. She guessed the thing Kara lost was that alien she was seeing, yes she knew about it all, but she also knew that the way Kara talked about Lena on the ship there was more to it, and now Lena as well. Before she stood and left the room Cat smiled at Lena.

“You should tell her the truth you know, she cares for you deeply I don't think either of you are being fully honest, but remember that the difference between men and women, and what makes women stronger is women have the courage to be vulnerable”

Clarence continues to watch as the women dance around each other, Kara flying without her suit to save Lena when she is poisoned, followed by a realisation for Kara. As she held two halves of a plane one with Lena and the other with poison she was unable to let Lena go, Lena had begged her to let her go, she wanted to sacrifice herself for the people of National City. Kara had not been able to let her go no matter how much she asked.

Kara looked at Lena, she couldn't drop her, she loved her, no matter what she couldn't let her go. This confused Kara. She had been able to give up Mon-El she had been able to do that but she couldn't give up Lena. the words of Clark ran through her mind over and over, if it was a choice between the world and Lois he wouldn't have been able to make that sacrifice. Faced with the same choice again Kara couldn't do it, the only difference was it was Lena in there. Was it Lena she wanted to save on the ship, was it Lena that she was in love with.

“Climb Lena Climb”

Once Lena was in her grasp she pulled the woman up holding her close. She thought about telling her then and there that she was Kara, that she loved her, that she couldn't let her go. Lillian's voice rang in her mind and she just held her drifting slowly to put the chemicals and Lena on the ground safely.

Lena was confused and shaken by the incident, not so much with the plane trying to crash or her life being saved by the hero again but the way that she held her. There was something so soft about it, so tender, it made her think of Kara, the way she always protectively held on to her, she couldn't help the thoughts in her mind. Kara was not interested in her and the familiar way that Supergirl was holding her was making her think about the hero in ways that she had only ever thought about kara. The look in the hero’s eyes shocked her, so much care, and love, Lena had to push all the confusion away, she didn't have room for more emotional pain. She needed to store everything in one of her boxes. She wouldn't be able to explore the feelings for either woman.

Their actions continued Lena stepping in front of Kara to protect her from mercy Graves. Kara using her powers to keep Lena safe without her knowing. Then came Lena’s choice to protect Samantha, she was helping her to keep her safe to try to reverse whatever was happening, Supergirl and Lena had fought and it caused both women so much pain, even Kara, couldn't manage to reconcile the issue and she knew the truth. There were battles and fights distrust and accusations, but Lena managed to get into the DEO to help Supergirl and Sam, they used her research and her mansion to hide Ruby. Supergirl asked for a favour. Lena was not in the business of trusting people that betrayed her, she had been dating James trying to distract herself but it had not worked he had just been used against her, by supergirl. She decided that she would help her, always did, it was something that her mother had imposed on her, to help others. She made the Haronel for Supergirl to save her planet, but she kept some for herself, to see what it could do somewhere deep inside was still that little girl that wanted to cure cancer. Kara was going on assignment, she had been distant but she was there then, she was gone.

“I just miss her Alex, and I know that saying that to you it probably sounds like I am whining, after all she is your sister, but Kara she well she is my friend, I love her, and I miss her every day I wish there was a way to contact her.”

Alex looked at Lena the only reason that she was talking to her really was the promise that she made to Kara, after all Kara had spoken to her, about the way she felt about Lena and that she thought that she may have ruined everything as supergirl. Kara Loved Lena Alex knew that, she was sure that her sister was in love with the woman but didn't say anything after all people need to come to their own truth in their own time. Kara making her promise to see Lena once a week had been something that was definitely more than just friendship.

“I understand Lena and I wish we could speak to her too, I Mean that is all I want to do most days too. Come on let's go get Lunch if you are all skin and bones when she gets back you know she is going to blame me”

The revelry was short lived, and soon the super was back from her trip, they had not defeated her as they thought, the fight was not over, this time there was not only supergirl and people from the future but a new Kryptonian Supergirl’s mother. Finally after a lot of struggles Sam, Kara and Alex entered an alternate world, to take on Reign. Finally they defeated Reign and saved Sam, but Lena’s loyalty to sam had cost her her relationship with Supergirl, to Lena it appeared that the return of Mon-El was worse than the loss, Kara was even more distant, and the super seemed to be always there.

Then came the point that everything was over, Sam and Ruby were safe, the world killers were defeated, the future people were gone, Lena hoped that things would go back to normal, but they didn't Kara was still distant, the relationship with James was now more of a irritant than a distraction, her experiments were taking shape and her life felt as it did when she arrived. Lonely.


	8. I am on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> season 4 run down, there is some nice supercorp moments and the truth behind how lena had that suit just when it was needed.

Lena had been thinking about the lead dispersal unit a lot. She had managed to get it to work, and it would work with Kryptonite. That was after all how Lex had designed it, not that he could get it to work but that doesn't mean that now it worked it couldn't be used. Along with the haronel experiments she worked in the lab on a new suit, this one was protective, and only a prototype, she would need access to sensitive materials to make it fully functional for the super but she didn't think that would be anything that she would be able to have access to any time soon. The suit wasn't out of final testing yet and she would need to have the information before she could make the alterations. Lena shelved the project, wondering if the DEO or supergirl would ever give her the information that she needed to finish it.

Kara maintained distance for a while but then all of a sudden she seemed to be back, and unfortunately at the worst time. Macy Graves decided to attack LCorp. Kara was in the office when the alarms went off. Lena frantically trying to defend Kara, her heart in her throat at the thought of Kara being hurt. She was unable to contemplate a world without Kara in it.

“Kara, please just trust me, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, I really am the safest person to be with please just trust me”

Kara looked at Lena, should she tell her the truth? She could just go and sort this out. She heard lillian and thought about the incidents of the past few months. Lena didn't consider supergirl a friend any more, she didn't trust or like her would she hate her completely would Lillian be right.

“Lena let me go somewhere and hide, done let me slow you down, I don't want you are risk because you are trying to keep me safe”

“Kara you're safe with me and I have 5 inch heals on trust me you are not slowing me down not come one”

Clarence watched as they made their way through the building Kara using her powers in secret and Lena constantly pulling her behind her then the face off where she had Kara moved outside. The super returned and there was a little confusion but Lena was grateful, she didn't think too hard on the situation because for the first time supergirl appeared to make it clear that Lena was something more than a Luthor. There was something familiar about the way that it was said but Lena couldn't put her finger on it. Things went back to normal and then there was the call from Alex wanting help, when she heard what had happened Lena retrieved the suit without a second thought, taking it to the DEO. Lena got to work with Brainy on trying to clear the Atmosphere finally managing it with nano tech. 

Supergirl went to Lena in the suit that she had made she found her working in the Lab.

“Lena I wondered if I could have a moment of your time. I just wanted to thank you for this, I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't made this, I don't know what it was created for and I am not going to ask, I just want to say thank you.”

Lena looked up and smiled at her, it wasn't the smile she offered to Kara but it was genuine and given freely, Supergirl smiled back, then she realised that Lena couldn't see her face.

“It was created for you, to protect you I haven't finished it I wanted to add shielding and combat ability, like friction resistance, Aerodynamics, a way to use heat vision and arctic breath, but I haven't worked that out yet, I can help you though, may I?”

Kara nodded and stepped forward. Lena pressing a few buttons making the helmet front translucent so that she was able to see and be seen, she smiled and went back to work. As she was leaving Kara looked back.

“Thank you Lena I didn't like feeling shut in, it reminds me of being trapped”

Kara had been missing in action again Lena only seeing her at Thanksgiving and even then the relationship was different. Kara had struggled with thanksgiving, not because she was jealous, no that wasn't it, was it? She just had a lot on her mind. James had been treating Lena poorly and that made her mad. She was struggling with the agent Liberty situation, Lena had been distant, she had been busy, they had gone to the gym and as much as it hurt she had pushed Lena to talk to him sidelining herself again. She wanted to be with Lena but she had ruined it.

Lena had to help Lex when he called, she felt terrible for her actions that had gotten Adam killed but it was for the greater good and she was now trying to save Lex, she was also working for the DEO, and bizarrely getting closer to Alex, there had been something different with her and Lena noticed, she also noticed the lack of the beautiful blonde. Her and James had broken up over the work at the DEO and she didn't miss him anywhere as much as she missed Kara. Then James was shot and Lena used her serum to save him. Lena was then subjected to kidnapping and being taken to her office, where Alex found her she needed to talk to Kara.

Kara’s faith was unwavering and Lena was so glad that she had told her the truth. Then there was the issue with finding eve and working with the super, Lena even gave her the Kryptonite shielding.

“I know that we have not been in the best place, but don't let them get to you, you are not evil, you have not done these things and I am with you. You have my support Supergirl, I know that the last year has been hard, but I know you and I know this wasn't you, just walk tall”

They continued to work together, some times with Kara some times with the super, sometimes Alex, Lena felt completely absorbed with helping them, and she needed to she just wanted to atone for what she had done, the lives taken because of her, Lex may have been the one to cause the deaths but she was the one that gave him the ability to do so. She was also mad at herself for trusting Eve and Lex, she was so fed up with being betrayed. Everyone that she allowed in hurt her, how had her mother managed to stay so good so positive, how did Kara? They lived in this world too. On the plane to Kaznia Lena looked at Kara and smiled.

“How do you do it Kara? I am constantly trying to fight back my negative thoughts, fighting not just to give in to my Luthor Genes, trying to be better than my life dictates and I just keep getting hurt, by those closest to me. You live in this world, you have lost so much but you are always just so good”

Kara felt uncomfortable, blushing and fiddling with her sleeves. She felt guilty she was not what Lena thought she was lying to her all the time these days. And it was harder and harder, so many opportunities had been lost.

“I am not always good, I make mistakes I hurt people without meaning to, I just have hope that there is always time to make it right to apologize to make up for the things I have dont that I am not proud of.”

“Supergirl apologise to me, I was actually stunned into silence for a moment, she explained and she really is sorry, she feels the pressure of the world, of humanity are on her shoulders and she tried so hard but she also says that she gets it wrong, it was not something I expected, an apology, I need to prove she didn't do this Kara, she deserves someone on her side”

Kara was all geared up on the return trip to tell Lena after all the heartfelt apology had worked once maybe telling the truth and apologising for the deception would work but Lena was not ready. The speech on the plane told her that. Kara tried to stop Lena from going to the whitehouse, but she couldn't. Supergirl was busy elsewhere. She wasn't aware that Lena was not back. She had worked out the last piece of the puzzle and was waiting for Lex.


	9. Lex's passing shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex plays the video and lena is distraught, Kara realises and goes to see her, confiding in alex that she loves her and wants to make thing better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of the Canon information from here on the story is unique.
> 
> I am still using the characters from supergirl and its a wonderful life which i own no wries to and it follows trhe story of its a wonderful life, but is my imagining of what happened next and what a world without Lena would look like.

Clarence winced as the gun fired twice, he had seen Lena with a gun before but she had not killed anyone, defending herself and protecting Alex from the mad man, then holding a gun to that monster edge that poisoned the children but he had not expected to see her fire. Especially not at Lex, he had been someone that she had forgiven over and over again, he was one of the reasons he had hope when supergirl and Lena had fallen out. If she had lost hope, if she had lost her ability to forgive, how would he be able to help her, to get her to believe that she deserved love. Sure Lex was killing people, he was hurting people, and he was clearly in need of some professional assistance but no one should take a life, especially their own. He watched in horror as Lex even in his dying moments did more to darken the soul of his charge. She watched as she watched the videos over and over, Kara, the woman he was so sure she loved lying to her, betraying her over and over. Clarence knew why he had been watching them the whole time but he knew Lena well now and this would break her.

“Is this it? Is this what has caused her to want to take her life, is this the last person that she can take not being what she thought, is she going to cut her off with no explanation like the others, she just needs to talk to her, she doesn't need an angle for that?”

Michael looked at Clarence, he was definitely inquisitive, how would he stay focused enough to fix what was wrong if he couldn't make it through the life of the woman in time to save her.

“Although this does have bearing on what happened today this is not the final straw this isn't the thing that causes her to get to that bleak place. Lena protects herself by shutting people out but she can't shut out herself, and when she feels she has done wrong it is too much for her. Especially when it is to someone she loves. Think about how hard she was on herself for the portal, when Adam died, Lena wants to be good, she wants to help and above all she wants to be seen as something other than a Luthor. Now please we are nearly there just have a little more patience Clarence”

Lena’s heart broke as she watched the video’s she looked at Lex now dead on the floor and realised that she had just killed him to protect the world from a tyrant, but he was honest about himself he manipulated and hurt Lena over and over again but at least he was honest about who he was. He truly believed that Aliens were a treat and that the supers were going to destroy him and the Luthors, and he was right. She thought that loosing Jack has caused numbness, pain and loss but this, this was ten times that, she could feel herself getting cold, shutting down, as she just stared blankly at her dead brother. Kara had manipulated her used her, she had helped her as supergirl as Kara, she had saved her home, saved her from Kryptonite and the whole time Kara was lying about who she was. She had come to her and turned her against Lillian as both Kara and supergirl, she used the persona she needed to to get her to do exactly what she wanted her to. Oh that's not a question for someone in your family to ask! Oh god Kara didn't trust her because she was a Luthor, all that the luthor name doesn't deserve Lena, be your own hero, she could manage the super being that way, but it was all Kara. Kara who said she had a beautiful heart, who said that she trusted her was the same person as the super that blew hot and cold that didn't trust her, that she had forgiven and stood behind against Lex.

The cold CEO was the Facade the real Lena brought out by Kara, now it was time Lena embraced the facade as her new truth and somehow she would have the happy version as the facade. She would protect herself she would do what no one else could, be her own family. She may be alone but she was safe with herself. She didn't lie to herself, she wished that the world was full of people unable to lie. She placed a thumb drive in the computer and downloaded the contents of it, she didn't know what she would need it for or if she did but she was going to ensure that she had everything that Lex had she would protect herself from the super, from Kara.

Lena got back to National City. She didn't know if she could do this. It was all too raw. She finally walked into Jonn’s place and stood outside taking a deep breath, she entered with the wine and plastered on a smile. She sat through the evening doing her best to be the Lena that they thought she was to show that there was nothing wrong, but she was unable to really feel it. She realised looking through the room that no one noticed the difference no one realised that she was broken that she was just playing the good happy Luthor. That angered her they were supposed to be her friend they were supposed to know her but noone noticed, no once could see through the fake smile and the jokes, they just didn't pay her a thought, her brother was dead, the world knew him to be a tyrant, another black mark on her name and no one thought that she needed to be check on. No one in this group cares, it wasn't her that was acting it was all of them, pretending that they cared, they all knew the truth about Kara, she was as Lex had said all alone, a joke, a fool her anger was bubbling but at least she was feeling something.

Finding herself back at LCorp drinking in her office she slammed the glass down onto the picture frame she had placed there. She had been looking at it, her and the Danvers sisters. Alex had been there for her so much this past year, the super was vacant, Kara was missing in action for the longest time but they all came together and it felt right, looking at the picture now, the glass smashed the cracks covering their faces she realised, that her life like the picture was shattered and that was better, it was better to know the truth, she had been living in a haze in a delusional state thinking that she Lena Luthor was accepted, wanted, she knew that she was disposable and it hurt more that they had made her feel that it wasn't true.

Clarence watched as the super was hovering watching the Luthor, Lena wouldn't have known she was there, she saw Lena break the photo, and she was crying at what she was watching. She took out her phone and called her sister.

“Alex, I was right, Lena isnt ok, she is crying and drinking she had just broken the picture from thanksgiving. She is, there is, Oh Alex she is broken hurting, I need to tell her, Alex she needs the whole truth its time, I can no longer let my fear stop me doing this, she needs to know that she is trusted she is loved”

“Kara tell her, I support you and your right, Lena deserves to know the truth, it won't be easy, if you truly love her, you need to let her know all of you, once this is done maybe you can finally tell her how you feel”

“I think that is a bit much for one night Alex, when I tell her I love her I don’t want it to be in the middle of breaking her heart”

“Kara , Lena is strong, she will be able to take it, she forgave supergirl, which you never thought would happen, she will forgive you, now stop delaying this and get in there, but go as Kara, you got this Kara and kelly and I are at mine if you need us ok”

Clarence watched as the blond landed in the alley and turned into Kara to go and talk to Lena. She entered the building and went up in the Elevator. Stood outside the door to Lena’s office she steadied herself and took a big breath. Raising her shaking hand she knocks on the door.


	10. A Broken Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the inevitable show down between the super and the Luthor, but faith and love persists.

The last thing that Lena was expecting was Kara to show up at her office, especially now. The knock at the door followed by the blonde peeking around it was happening. Lena looked up at the door and raised her brow, she was not sure that she wanted to see her, she had put herself through the game night, she had tried to be happy and jolly and be normal but she didn't feel like it worked.

“Kara now is not a good time, I am not in the mood to put on a front and I am not sure you will enjoy the conversation right now if you press me.”

Kara bit her lip, she knew there was something very wrong, Lena had never turned her away before, she had given her unrestricted access and always made time for her.

“Lena, this is important I have been trying to talk to you about this for a while and I think that it is time, it isn't going to be easy and I just don't think that we should put it off.”

Lena’s head snapped up and looked at her, when had she tried, when had she ever even suggested that there was something that they should talk about, she wondered what has changed? Did killing her brother finally make her trust worthy, because saving her life had done nothing, nor the aliens, the daxamite issue, the suit nothing that Lena had ever done had earned her a place in the circle. She had been recruited to a group, helped them and they all lied to her, didn't tell her what she was recruited to and worse, they all knew they must think her such a fool.

“Oh, do enlighten me Kara, i see no evidence that you have wanted to tell me anything, I mean I confided in you told you my biggest secret and you said nothing that would have been a good time to tell me something. Or how about when i asked you? But no a Luthor can't ask that, not a Luthor, that's what you see. In case you haven't realised I know what your going to say, Lex beat you too it and honestly he was right, all of them knew I could see it tonight, they all know what you are so desperately trying to tell me now when it is too late, but go on for one moment be honest with me”

Kara looked at her. She shrank the normally tall and confident woman curling in on herself, a shaky hand took off the glasses on her face and the new suit curled around her.

“I am Supergirl, and i can see that you know and that this is nothing new for you but I wanted to say it out loud, confirm what Lex said, and explain if you will just give me a chance.”

Lena watched she had not expected her to do that, to actually show her confirm it. Here she stood in her new suit, Lena’s eyes glanced across the woman, seeing the transformation, how had she not seen it, the scar, the eyes, the stature, the smile those beautiful locks and oh those azura eyes that were looking at her with desperation. Lena’s heart squeezed like someone had literally reached into her chest and took hold of her heart.

“Well the pants are new, and you're only doing this now because you were caught quite literally.”

Lena reached into the draw and flipped on the screen to reveal Kara using her powers over and over, running on a loop. Kara’s eyes had widened at the video, Lex had done more than tell her he had evidence and was using it to taunt Lena, none of these videos were complete, they were snap shots of different days all of them Kara was trying to protect Lena.

“I am assuming i will be getting a visit from the DEO, or will you send someone in to find and take the thumb drive? Or are you going to just take it yourself this time? Why don't I save you the trouble and just hand it over before you decide that I need to be dealt with?”

“Lena no, I am not going to do that, I apologise for that I told you I was wrong to do that you accepted the apology, I couldn't tell you after the reign incident you hated half of who I was, but I wanted to protect you, I have only eve used my powers as Kara for two people, Alex, the day I outed myself and you, when edge poisoned you, when someone tried to shoot you at a press conference and during the attacks at LCorp and the prison. I only risk the truth coming out to protect someone I truly love. You um, my best friend Lena, and I am not going to take that from you, you maybe mad at me but you, Lena you I believe in, I have faith in and I trust with my life, keep it, I know you will not hurt me”

The words hit Lena hard Kara was saying that she loved her and then that she was her best friend, she didn't know what was worse, that the thought of Kara loving her made her heart jump, or that the best friends line hurt so much more than normal after it. “That's what friends are for” she thought their inside joke that became harder and harder to hear. She thought that this woman couldn't hurt her anymore but clearly as much as she wanted to block this woman out of her heart she couldn't.

“No that's your job isn't it, to hurt, that is what you have been doing to me since the moment we met, I tried to keep you away and you wouldnt let me be, you pushed and pushed, what did the super need to keep an eye on the Luthor in town, did your cousin tell you that I was just like my brother? You had to keep your enemy close? You never trusted me if you did you would have told me, instead of keeping me in the dark and making fun of me.”

“No, no Lena it isn't like that at all, you were amazing and funny and smart and so strong, I wanted to get to know you, I wanted to tell you, then your mother told me the only reason she didn't tell you is because you not knowing would mean when you found out you would hate me. I was scared, I didn't want to lose you I couldn't not have you in my life, I just couldn't lose you, then I wanted to tell you, when I disappeared, but Reign was the reason and you had the Kryptonite and I messed up and I saw what it was like, I felt how it would be with no Lena in my life. You treated me as Kara and the only one that didn't want the super first in fact you didn't want her at all. I am so sorry Lena, I know that I have messed up again and I keep hurting you all I wanted was to keep you in my life, to keep you as my friend, to protect you like I promised.”

Lena could feel the pain coming back like the first time that she watched the video, hearing her trying to make her listen to let her back in Lena couldn't cover the pain. She looked at Kara and stood placing her hands on the desk. She didn't mean to lose her temper. She was so good at concealing her emotions, just never around the blonde.

“I don't want the half baked apology, the one I am getting because you got caught, I don't want you in my life I don't want you protecting me, in fact you are never to protect me again, I don't want any help from you, I don't care if you believe in me or trust me or anything else you say, you have betrayed me, made a fool out of me, lied to me, I can't let myself believe anything you say. Done be here, bone protects me, don't believe in me, just leave me alone. I used to be so sure that a super and a Luthor could work together because I wasn't like Lex, but you are, he manipulated me, lied to me and played me for a fool and I went back for more every time, well not again, just get out”

“I will never stop trying Lena, I will never stop believing in you, I will never stop watching over you, you have a beautiful heart and it pains me to know I hurt it, but I will always be here and I will always protect you even if it is from afar.”

Kara replaced her glasses, removing the suit and retreated, heading out of the office, but nothing could stop her hearing the sobs coming from the CEO. She kept true to her word, Lena received flowers apologies invitations to events the latest being christmas dinner. Lena had discarded them all but the christmas invitation she kept hold of, she was going to be looking after Ruby and same was due to visit too, there was something about that, the thought of all being there with Ruby and Sam that she couldn't discard.


	11. Time for forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby comes to stay and as always the view of a child even a teenager is often much more simple than that of the adults surrounding them especally when she can see that Lena and Kara truly love each other

Ruby had come to stay with Lena for the holidays, they had arranged for it when Sam had realised that all her powers were back she needed to get time to get everything under control, she needed time to know that she wasn't turning back into Reign. Lena had been there for her as always, reminded her that they defeated her in the cave, that Reign was gone and she was ok, but Sam had been scared. Sam had promised that she would come for Christmas day and ruby had agreed, she loved spending time with Lena and was looking forward to it. She arrived to find that Lena isn't quite herself.

“Ok Clarence this is today, this is the start of what happened to have Lena on that bridge, these are the things that happened, you need to watch this carefully see what it is that has brought her to this dark place”

Clarence nodded and looked back at the clouds as they parted for christmas morning. 

“Aunty Lena, what's wrong? You are not yourself, are you worried about Mom? Should I be worried? The last time you were like this Mom was in trouble, she isn't blacking out she isn't doing anything that she was doing before, she is just breaking stuff and scared. Is there something that I don't know I am old enough to be told, I am not a child, you have never treated me like one please don't do it now.”

Lena looked at Ruby, and smiled out of everyone in her life, Ruby was the only one that was willing to call her on her change, she felt bad though because she had thought it was something that was wrong with her mother. Lena didn't want her to worry about Sam, she knew her, she believed in her and she knew that Reign was gone.

“Ruby, no don't worry about your Mom, I believe that she is just worrying over nothing, I am just sad, Aunty Kara and I have fallen out and it just hurts, I feel alone, she treated me like a Luthor and it hurts alot”

“You two will work it out you love each other, I can see it, I always did, I asked Mom about you two when we live in National City she said that you were both too stubborn to realise it and I shouldn't bring it up, but she couldn't hurt you if you didn't love her.”

Lena looked at Ruby and smiled softly. She would need to have a conversation with Sam at some point but she knew that Ruby was always asking questions the girl was smart and insightful. She nodded and took her to the Mall on the way to work. Lena arrived at LCorp and went to her office, she wasn't working, list after list of things were written on the tablet in her hand. It didn't matter how she wrote it out, there was lies verses truths for her and Kara they were even. Good verses bad they were even, both of them had done things to hurt the other, neither one actually trying to do so, but the Kara, keeping who she was from Lena to protect both Lena and herself was just as ingrained in the blond as Lena’s decisions to do things in secret to not put Kara in danger or change the way Kara looked at her. More and more lists until the final one evidence of love. Lena realised that Ruby was right, she loved Kara she knew that but she was in love with her and that was what made it hurt so much, the thing that surprised her was there was as much evidence that Lena loved Kara as for Kara loving her.

The fear inside Lena was growing, had she pushed her away to well had she lost her completely. Lena worried that losing Kara completely would be the end of her, loss did strange things to a Luthor and Lena had lost so much already. She opened her draw, there was the invitation to Christmas dinner from Kara, and then she spotted the thumb drive, she hadn’t looked at it, she had not opened it, she knew there was a lot of videos of Kara using her powers whatever else Lex had on there was none of her business, she had no need of the drive. The last item in the draw was the present she had made for Kara and the developed photos from thanksgiving. Lena decided that she would end the invitation with an acceptance and the drive over to Kara, Ruby could take it over with her after lunch, she should be there soon after all the Mall was only open for a few hours on christmas day.

Lena tried to focus and looked at the stack of papers on her desk, which included the latest Catco publication and Kara’s soon to be Pulitzer winning piece on Lex. She read it and as much as it hurt her heart to see her brother like that she knew that it was all true, he had done everything in their he had become a monster and she was not going to let that be her fate, she would die rather than become a Luthor. She took out a pen and wrote on the article.

“You have always been a person full of integrity, an exceptional writer, this information should be held by you, I will not have it fall into the wrong hands. I am proud to call you my friend”

Ruby knocked and entered the office, smiling at Lena with a small bag of gifts for the dinner later.

“Hey aunt Lena, I have managed to get the last few things, I am so excited, I hope Mom makes it over for dinner, she promised but she said she wouldn't be over until at least six. I would love it if you came, you know, you never gave up on my Mom and she did terrible things, your still close, you have never given up before, and well Mom, aunt Kara and aunt Alex never gave up on you, or you them, you can't start now. I have been thinking about it and well coming to dinner would be the best first step, it's better than being alone isn't it?”

Lena looked at the girl so excited and so eager, she raised her brow and smiled brightly, for the first time since shooting Lex she felt it was a real one. The realisation that she was in love with Kara, that they had both been protecting each other, and that was how they hurt each other, she knew going forward if they stuck together, believed in each other and their connection they could move past it and they could stop the collateral damage. Kara may never love her back the way that she loved her but she knew that she loved her she could see it now.

“I am going to come over for a while, and talk to Kara, and if she is happy for me to stay I will, your right Ruby, I have spent my life trying and getting back up when I fail, I am stubborn your mother is right, I just need to focus that on something positive, you can do something for me Ruby, you can take this to Kara for me”

Lena puth the pen drive and the invite onto the magazine and handed it to Ruby. with a smile.

“This is very important you need to make sure that Kara gets it ok.”

Ruby was excited she smiled and hugged Lena taking the items, they sat down and ate the food that Ruby had brought to the office for lunch. They chatted and ate, as it drew closer to one oclock Lena suggested getting a car to take her to Kara’s, Ruby declined and said she wanted to take the subway, she kissed her cheek and bounced out of the office. Heading down to the car that was waiting for her.


	12. Mocking Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubys mouth runs away with her after a slight from Lillian leading to unexpected consequences. Lillian confrunts Lena about what is going on. Leading to more negativity from Lillian.
> 
> Lillian hatches a plan to ruin Lenas happiness and win back her daughter to the "right side of history"

The vision follows Ruby instead of Lena which confuses Clarence but he continues to watch after all Michael said that this was important. She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby she traveled down reading the article and smiling as she stepped out she bumped into Lillian. Lillian glared at the child then there was recognition, this was that halfbreed of Samantha Arias. 

“You should be more careful where you walk, my daughter may have a soft spot for your kind but I have no patience for Aliens no matter how human they look.”

Ruby looked up at her and grinned, clearly Lillian was not in a good mood today and she may just be holding the key to why in her hand. Standing tall she looked right into the face of the matriarcal woman and smiled wider.

“What is the matter Lillian, can't stand that supergirl took down your monster son? I mean look at the article, Lex taken down by supergirl, article by Kara Danvers. Removing a crooked president, reinstated the alien amnesty act, saving hundreds of aliens, freeing them from the grip of the criminally insane Luthor. All now with new identities and jobs throughout the world living happy lives, a christmas miracle performed by the pure hearted heroine. The article up for a pulitzer no doubt, and where is Lex, not able to escape his fate, his inventions failing him, just not the genius that you thought he was huh? Foiled by a shield and suit created by Lena to protect the super from him, how does it feel to have the child that you hate to be better than the golden boy that you always adored, your just bitter because you chose the wrong side, the wong child, I pity you, filled with so much hate and what has it got you, a footnote in history, as the crazed xenaphobic mother of a maniacal psychopathic man who failed to kill both Superman and Supergirl.”

Ruby laughed and rolled up the magazine slapping it into Lillian's hand.

“Here read this it may enlighten you, afterall I have my own signed copy at home”

Ruby didn't give her time to respond as she moved past her and skipped out of the building. Lillian Looked at the magazine and threw it on the floor of the elevator as it hit the floor the flash drive fell out. Lillian looked at it, it was a Luthor Corp drive one of Lex’s backup drives. Bending down she looked at it picking up the drive and the magazine opening it to see Lena’s message to Kara and the invitation to dinner. Lillian skrewed up the invite and rolled the magazine knowing whatever she had in her hand right now was something that she could use to get back at that flying bug that killed her son. Oh Kara would pay, Superman would pay, everyone would pay for the things that happened to her son, she didn't raise a criminal she raised a visionary and she would clear his name and prove him right.

Lillian placed the drive into her bag and walked out of the elevator to Lena’s office and walked in placing her bag and coat on the couch as she approached Lena. Lena looked up and saw her mother, this was not what she wanted but she had been better, since the truth seeker since the white house. Maybe she was just there to wish her a merry christmas, she had hope but not that much.

“Good afternoon Mother, a visit on christmas day it's almost like we are a family, can I get you a drink?”

“Oh Lena, how pedestrian, isn't that the line you used last time? But it is nice to know you have at least remembered proper etiquette and have offered me a drink. I would like a scotch please after all it’s the season.”

Lena stood and headed to the bar in her office to pour out a drink for her mother and one for herself, although her face showed no emotion, she knew her mother well enough to know that this was not a social visit and there was something bothering her.

“What is it I can do for you today Mother? I am assuming that this is not a social call? If it is about the article I cant do anything about it, conflict of interest and all”

Lillian looked at her and she had sanctioned the article that had praised the alien that wrote it, that killed her brother. She had held on to the knowledge that Kara was supergirl saying that she would let Lena find out on her own as when she finally did it would prove to her that Kara and all her kind were no good, but clearly Lena’s intelligence didn't run to seeing what was in front of her face.

“I should say that it is a conflict of interest, but history has always been written by the victor, and on this occasion that Kryptonian wrote what she wanted the world to see, that she is perfect and Lex was evil. The self righteous Kara Danvers just as arrogant as the reporter as the super flying around pretending that she is a god”

Lena looked at her mother, and raised her brow, she was trying to get under Lena’s skin and it wasn't going to work, Lex already fired that gun.

“Mother everything that Kara wrote is corroborated by countless sources and is air tight I can assure you, I wouldn't have let it be published if it wasn't accurate.”

Lillian realised that Lena already knew, and she was still siding with the alien, there was no anger in her voice no hurt. How long had she known, not that it mattered now her card had been plaid to no effect. She drank her scotch and looked at Lena.

“Well if you are unwilling to help me preserve the memory of your brother, then I guess I will have to find a way to do so myself. Lena you know everything I have done is for my children, and I will continue, I will not have the world see Lex this way and I will find a way to help you back to the right side of history too”

Lillian left the office taking her bag and coat, headed out of the building and then sliding into her car. Pulling out the flash drive and her Laptop she opened it up and as she saw what was on there a slow grin graced her face. Her son was a genius, everything he had invented to rid the world of aliens the blueprints to his generator and a file labeled Lena. She watched as the evidence of who the reporter was, was played over her screen and decided that she knew exactly what she would do to force a split between them. Lena being the villain, Kara losing faith in her, isolating Lena would be the key to returning her to the family, what was left of it. She took out her cell and made a call.

“I need a video made, encourage our friend to cooperate. I will send the script, in an email shortly”

She sent the Email, and then an Email to Edwin Johnson, for him to meet her at the bar, shortly after there was a video for her, and confirmation of the meeting, she downloaded the drive removing all of Lex’s research and added the video, driving to a bar to meet Edwin. Sitting next to him she slid over the drive.

“Promo’s and tonight, it is your lead story. I don't care who tries to pull this, you are going to run with it.”

Lillian left the bar and headed to her own office, after all it was just the same as any day. The scene flashed suddenly to Ruby and she was standing at Kara door, looking through her bag in her pocket, she couldn't find the drive. Panic rose in her and she started to retrace her steps looking for the drive.


	13. Ruby's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby comes clean and tells Lena about the thumb drive being missing, together they try to find it, Lena getting more and more upset, she can see the future she hoped for slipping away, if the information on that disk got out with Kara eve be able to forgive her?

Ruby had looked all over the elevator, then started on the entrance to Kara’s place, she hadn't been in half the locations that she looked but she just kept looking, scouring the streets looking for the drive, then the coffee shop. She checked everywhere there, she hadn't been in the back of the shop but she looked, she just wanted to look everywhere that she could have dropped it, anywhere it could have been kicked, she spoke to each of the attendants, she went to the subway and started looking around, she needed to find it, she searched train after train and nothing spoke to guards, policemen the people at the turnstyle. Eventually she drifted back to LCorp searching the lobby and the elevator, everywhere she could think of to find it. As the panic started to rise it became harder and harder for her to focus. She couldn't think she couldn't work out what she had done with it.

Lena wasn't in her office Ruby slipped inside and started searching, when the door opened Ruby was pulling cousins off the couch and crying uncontrollably. Lena walked in to see ruby there, she had nipped off to change, now wearing her black pinstriped suit with a green silk blouse, she had decided to find something a little more christmassy. She was confused at the sight that she could see.

“Ruby? I thought that you were going to Kara’s place? What is the matter?”

Ruby looked up at the calling of her name tears streaking down her face and her breathing as out of control as her heart. She tried to speak a couple of times only to be cut off by the lack of oxygen.

“Ruby please calm down, look sit breath and then talk to me whatever it is we can work on it. We can figure this out.”

Clutching to Lena, Ruby continued to sob. Eventually she managed to calm herself enough to speak, moving back from Lena Ruby looked at her hands as she was ringing them together she started to explain.

“I did I went to the underground and then headed to noonans, I missed it and they have the best sticky buns I wanted to get some for me and aunt Kara and then I arrived at the door. When I, when I got there I went to get the stuff you asked me to give her and well I couldn't find it. The drive I lost, I don't know what I did with it.”

Lena looked at her horrified, that drive had seriously damaging information on it. She knew the video was daming enough but if any of Lex’s inventions got into the wrong hands they would have everything they needed to hurt or maybe even Kill Kara, she had enough people that wanted to hurt her, Aleiens, humans, criminals or all kinds even the government wanted to control her and there would be everything they needed on there, not to mention the identity of Kara Danvers, Eliza, Alex everyone she cared for would be at risk it was such a dangerous thing, why oh why had she given it to Ruby.

“Oh god, Ruby, that is a very dangerous thumb drive, it could ruin lives and cause harm, where did you go what did you do i need to know everything”

Lena sat down and mapped everything out, the one thing that Ruby couldn't remember under this pressure was Lillian, she had given the magazine to her but she couldn't remember it. She remembered bumping into her and leaving LCorp, Lillian had been mean she remembered that, but her actions were escaping her memory. Once the timeline was finished Lena and ruby headed out. Checking everywhere that the drive could have fallen on the way to the subway. Lena spoke to the manager of the station, asking how many trains service the line, there were too many to search them all, she paid him a considerable amount to have each conductor search for the drive on each of the trains. She even promised a healthy reward for the return. Heading then to the way station she repeated the plan there getting the trains searched, nothing came of it.

“Ruby I need you to think, It is not on the trains, it is not at LCorp, the last place is Noonans. Think when did you last have it think harder this is important.”

Lena was becoming quite anxious there was only Noonans, and there would have been thousands of people that used the subway, she had taken the CCTV from the stations and the way stations, that cost her, and she didn't have the time to look through it all now, but she would she needed to see if it was at Noonans.

“There is nowhere else Lena I am sorry, I didn't mean to lose it, I was so excited I think that I must have put it down, we need to look at Noonans again there may be somewhere there that I didn't check, please aunty Lena I am so sorry I just cant think I can't remember”

Lena turned her head and barked at her to try as they rushed to Noonans. Inside Ruby began frantically looking and Lena went to the supervisor to ask about CCTV with a little bonus to grease the wheels Lena had access and looked to see when Ruby entered. There was no sign of the magazine, she did not have it when she came in. Lena hung her head, it wasn't here the only way to find out when she lost it was to look at the CCTV from the subway.

“Ruby we need to go, it isn't here”

Ruby looked up and left the shop with Lena, she had a look around and spotted the park, Ruby loved to sit in the park maybe she went here Lena crossed the road and headed into the park.

“Aunty Lena I didn't go to the park I am sure I didn't, it isn't going to be there.”

Lena was frantic by this time, she needed Ruby to remember, she wasn't as mad at Ruby as it appeared she should never have given her that to take with her, what had she been thinking. 

“Now you’re sure about where you have been or not, now, Ruby there is nothing that i can do if that gets out, by the time it is evident who has it it will be too late, they could have already sold the information the weapon your mother, superman and supergirl are all in trouble, do you not understand what you have done”

Lena was shouting at her stood in the park.

“I am not getting the blame for this, everyone is going to assume it is me, I will be imprisoned it is My drive, I am not going to prison for you, I will not watch this happen, I am not that Luthor.”

Ruby started to cry and ran off from Lena, she felt terrible and tried to stop her, she ran in the direction of Kara’s apartment, Lena sighed, Ruby would be better off there, she called the car and headed back to LCorp, she would watch the CCTV for Ruby entering the train see if she had it. Arriving at the office Lena sat down, she looked at her desk there was a small gift on the desk, with a note, asking Lena to please come to dinner, but if she couldn't would she at least accept the gift. Lena opened the gift, it was a small necklace with one emerald and one sapphire within a yin yang style design. Lena looked at it and held it tightly, she picked up the present for Kara and the photos, she would go, she would give her the present and warn her about what happened.


	14. Attempted redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out about what happened to the flash drive and tries to correct the mistake, she desperatly tries to stop what is about to happen.

Lena knew that communication was what caused their problems and she wasn't going to go it alone, she needed the help of Brainy, he could scour the CCTV in no time they could track down the drive and get it back before it had the chance to wreak havoc. Lena knew that she couldn't do it alone, she needed to open up, to be honest and to ask for help this was a big step for her and she knew it.

Back in the car she looked at the pictures she had in her bag remembering the day, thinking about all they had done together all they had accomplished if they had been working together they could only do more. She held onto the gift and sighed, she just hoped that Kara would believe her, that she didn't mean for this to happen. She arrived at the door to Kara’s flat and opened the door. Kara was smiling brightly at her, clearly she was happy to see her, Alex, Nia, Brainy, Kelly and a very upset looking Ruby also looked up, offering her varying degrees of smiles. As she stepped forward the Television cut through the silence.

Images of supergirl flying saving people filled the screen the words accompanying the images, She saves the world, wants to know us, gets involved with all the things that concern us, but as much as she helps she hides in the shadows, she has no restrictions, the president asked her for one simple thing, her name, in an act of treason she denied him, News at eight National cities number one television station, Supergirl revealed, source Lena Luthor. If it was possible the room seemed more quiet, Kara looked up at Lena, the look in her eyes, hurt, confusion, pain. The atmosphere was suddenly very thick and Lena bolted out of the door.

The image stayed with Kara, who looked back at everyone.

“This isn't her, I know her, she wouldn't have come here if she hasn't forgiven me, if she wasn't willing to try, I don't know what happened but i need to go and find her work this out.”

Alex stept forward and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder, looking at her.

“Kara, she is hurt, she hasn't been around since Lex, are you sure, she isn't acting like herself Ruby said she had shouted at her, that isn't Lena, she is always composed what if this was done out of a place of hurt, we need to deal with this not Lena?”

Kara looked at Alex and was about to jump to Lena’s defence when ruby cut in.

“No Alex it isn't her fault it is mine, everything is my fault.”

Ruby descended into tears and was once again rendered speechless by her inability to breath. She was comforted by all of the women trying to encourage her to breath and to speak.

The vision shifted to Lena who was on her way to the television studio, she knew the owner, he was on the board of LCorp, Edwin Johnson, she didn't trust him she didn't like him but she hoped that she had some leverage that would get her what she needed. Lena got out of the car and headed to the office. She needed to speak to him, the security wouldn't let her through as she was not there with an appointment, eventually she dropped her full name and told them to get him down here.

Johnson arrived and looked at Lena, he smirked he had always detested her, she changed the company shelved ideas that would have made him wealthy and was always giving away things, money sponsoring charities all with money from LCorp. She walked over with a grin on his face. 

“Lena , Nice to see you thank you for the information although I initially thought it was strange that you wouldn't publish it with CATCO but I can see that would be a conflict of interest.”

Lena raised a brow and looked at him. She hadn't given him anything she had no idea how he got the drive but it definitely wasn't her. Someone was setting her up, but why, what would outing Supergirl achieve? Lena started to think, if a Luthor was the one to bring down the heroine she would be welcomed into the anti alien movement, was someone trying to get her to join? Her mother maybe but considering how close Lena and Kara had been that would have the opposite effect, she was seen too much with her. Were they trying to go after Kara and her friends? Was there something that they wanted to accomplish that needed the super distracted. Lena was thinking it through, she was Kara’s boss and friend if anyone could confirm this and give credence to the claim it was her, that would mean Kara couldn't make a move without being seen, she would either have to admit it, or not be supergirl for a while

“I am not your source and the item you have is LCorp property and I want it back right now. I have no desire to get Lawyers involved with this but I will if needed”

Lena wanted to see if he would back down easily after all he had always been spineless at board meetings, he wasn't one for direct confrontation,more working in the shadows, Lena figured that someone else was behind this but she couldn't work out who, there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

“I have been given information, a file I have nothing here that is LCorp property and by the time that you get anyone here to look the show will have aired, you think that you can stop this going out now? Did you have a change of heart Lena, the information came from you”

Lena looked at him, she knew that she was right with all her money and influence. She only had two hours and it was Christmas day, there was no way she could get an injunction. She needed another option.

“You may be right but you can not use my name, I have not given this to you and if my name is connected with this information it is fraudulent, I will sue you and take everything you have”

Lena knew that he was not above using unsourse material, and that may only get her detached from the scandal but she hoped that it would make him think twice.

“Lena, if you think that I have not ensured that this is legitimate you are mistaken, and remorse is not good enough for you to litigate against me, you must be pretty desperate for this not to be shown. Your reaching”

Lena had nothing, she couldn't think everything was too much, she needed to be able to find something else the only person that had information on him was Lillian. He had never been this confident someone was definitely telling him what he would be up against. She would have to see her mother, and this was not something that she wanted to do right now. The only thing that she knew about Johnson is that he was driven by money.

“I am telling you now, if that air’s not only will you lose your place on the board but I will ensure that you are held accountable for this. I will ensure that you are cut off, you need to make the right choice, sensationalism that will be disproved and you will pay for, or your financial security, it is your choice i will not waste anymore time trying to appeal to your better nature, I will go visit some friends and get that injunction.”

Lena left and headed to Lillian.


	15. Conversations with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does the one thing that she doesnt want to and goes to Lillian for help. she feels hopless and when all hope is loss, people will make a deal with the Devil herself to make things better.

Lena walked into her Mother office, she didn't want to be here but after her failed attempt at talking to the head of the television station, hoping that Edwin Johnson who sat on her board would see reason, she had nowhere else to go. It was clear now that Johnson was one of the board members still loyal to her mother, and only Lillian would be able to convince him not to do this.

“Lena to what do I owe this delightful pleasure of your company? A visit on Christmas day it is almost like you have finally come to the understanding that I do Love you and you want to spend the holidays with your family”

Lillian's somewhat psychotic smirk gracing her lips as she spoke to her, Lena raised a brow and looked at her mother now standing tall behind her desk, impeccably dressed and classically beautiful mocking Lena.

“Mother I need some help, I misplaced a very important thumb drive today, it was one of Lex’s and it has fallen into the hands of Edwin Johnson who plans on broadcasting it to the world on the news. I need your help to get it back.”

“You lost it? That was careless of you Lena, what is on this thumb drive?”

Lena shifted awkwardly on the chair. She wasn't sure what was on the thumb drive, she knew it was a download of Lex’s computer, that there was information on Kara and her secret but she didn't know what else.

“Mother, it was Lex’s it had everything he knew about the supers on there and whatever else was stored on his computer, there could be some dangerous stuff on there, weapons, schematics for the suit, portals anything I do not know I didn't look at it”

Lillian looked at her, she had made sure that there was nothing on that drive other than the super secret before she gave it over making sure the Luthor name was not damaged, she had a little video added of Lena talking, telling the world that aliens were a threat, that their anonymity allows them to do as they wish, which is why the world needed to know that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. All of Lex’s research was taken and added to her server.

“So this is about to show the world that little Kara Danvers is Supergirl, oh yes I know I have for a long time, the question is how if you know this are you still trying to protect her, she lied to you, betrayed you, killed your brother, she doesn't trust you, she is manipulating you she had always”

Lena looked at her she knew that Lillian knew, Kara had told her when she finally told her the truth at the award ceremony, she knew of course Lex had traumatised her with that information and she had planned to out her too, but she had told her the truth and it gave her pause.

“Don't try that mother, Lex already tried when he showed me the video, the only way I don't end up like him is if I forgive her and allow my friends to stay in my life, Luthors do not do well in isolation. Now please mother will you help me get it back.”

“Look what this friendship this love has done Lena, it has made you weak, look at you begging for me to help, but not to help you but an alien. Everything I have ever done was for my children, she took Lex and she is destroying you. This time I am going to sit back and do nothing, it's time the world learned the truth”

Lena looked at her, was this some kind of sick joke, she had never helped Lena, even her son she treated appallingly even if it was better than lena had been treated herself. She shook her head and then looked back to her mother.

“She didn't Kill Lex Mother, this will make it so hard for her to help people it will put a target on everyone who she cares about, including me, is that what you want, you lost one child do you want to lose me too?”

Lillian stoic face showed no signs of empathy not that any was expected why had lena even bothered to go to her, that right it was her last hope. Which meant she had none.

“Soon you will be dead to her Lena, you see Kara, your beloved alien will be outed to the world and it will be all your fault, she will not protect you and no one would bother trying to use you against her, again by doing nothing I am protecting you.”

Lena looked at her she was right if Kara was exposed to the world she wouldn't have a life anymore, she wouldn't be Kara any more, and she wouldn't forgive her, she had only just told her the truth, Lena had reacted badly she knew that, but she had thought about it she had realised the truth, she had gone back to her, taken her the christmas gift that she wanted to give her, just in time fo see the look on her face when the promo aired. She had not known it wasn't her she had believed it, not only had she lied like everyone but Kara had lost all hope in her. Everyone was staring at her, she could feel the hatred and fled, she had gone there to tell her she was sorry, and been hurt again. Betrayed by the one she loved most, only this time not by lies but by the loss of faith, faith that Lena was good, when she promised she would always believe in her, fight for her.

“Why Mother why do this, why, you could help, you could stop him from doing this it isn't necessary, you know him, you have leverage he wont stop this for me I have tried, but you, you could help”

Lillian smiled the action was unnerving and unnatural on Lillian’s face. Lena looked at her in disbelief how would taking Kara from the world help, it would just mean that Supergirl was more present than Kara, that wouldn't be good for her. Lillian stood looking at Lena with her cold eyes.

“I will not help that Alien, and by removing Kara, no one will know that my daughter has been corrupted by an alien and her sister into a depraved way of life. Luthor’s do not consort with aliens and they are never, ever gay, you brought this on yourself you should have kept an eye on your things better, you once said I was a lonely loveless old woman and I would be better off dead. Well what are you now but a lonely loveless young woman. I am all you have Lena and believe it or not I love you, now join me and we can work together.”

Lena turned and headed out she was not a Luthor, not like that and she would find a way to prove it, she would find a way if it was the last thing she did. Turning back as she headed to the door Lena looked at her Mother.

“I tell you what, I will call him, and tell him to syndicate it, ring it out across the globe, so the world knows that you Lena Luthor brought her to her knees, your first true act as a Luthor”

Lena shook her head and glared at the woman, emotion welling in her chest she spat out.

“I will never be that kind of Luthor, never on your side Mother, I would die first.”

“Better a dead daughter, than a gay spinless one”

Lena left LCorp and headed through the city staying off the main streets, she didn't want to see anyone, there was nothing that she could do right now. She saw some people going into a bar, and decided to stop for a drink. Slipping inside she noticed there was something off about the bar but she didn't care. Her life was over her mother was right, she would be finished all the good she had tried to do was gone, as was the life she thought she could have, pulling the present out of her bag and looking at it.

“Scotch, Neat, Leave the Bottle”

The barman took a napkin and put it on the bar, placing the glass and filling it with scotch.and placing the bottle next to it. Lena drank the shot and then poured another, and another. Half a bottle later the promo ran again and Lena looked up at the television screen, News at eight National cities number one television station, Supergirl revealed, source Lena Luthor.

Lena closed her eyes and drank her scotch.

“God if your there I am not a praying woman but if your up there please hear me now, don’t let my mother win, help me to be the good Luthor, Please, show me the way to stop this”

An alien in the bar heard her praying and walked over, slambing his hand on to the bar and turning her on on the stool.

“Did you say Luthor? You are going to take her life away tonight you're supposed to be her friend, and you do this she shouldn't have trusted a Luthor”

Lena leaned back out of the way of the fist coming towards her and slipped off the stool banging her head against the wall cutting it. Lena stood to see aliens gathering around her and she realised that it didn't matter what she did to help them she would always be a Luthor, marked as a no good xenaphobic maniac, she backed out of the bar and headed to the bridge. She would rather be gone, she couldn't live with this, the pain of losing Kara, being seen as a Luthor she looked at the water, it would give her comfort to know that she didn't have to live in the world that had no hope, she was thinking about jumping when she saw someone falling into the water screaming for help. Lena jumped into the water and swam to him pulling him free and taking him into an abandoned building on the waterfront.


	16. Angel 2nd class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarence and Lena talk, Clarence trying to get Lena to understand that she is important and that her life needs saving. stumbles across an idea of how to help her see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed that this is an additional upload, the fic has been checked by my Bata and I am planning of getting it out and finished
> 
> I hope that people enjoy it.

Lena looked at the man, she had no idea who he was or why he was jumping but she had managed to get him somewhere dry, it wasn't warm and they were wet but at least he was out of the water. She looked around at the building there was nothing there that would help but he was alive.

“What's your name, do you have anyone that we can contact to help you?”

Clarence looked at Lena and smiled brightly, he was right when he jumped he knew that Lena would save him which meant he had saved her.

“I was here to help you, well I still might be, if that was everything I would have been called back by now. Um, well I guess you are still not happy enough, so I need to stay, well my name is Clarence and I am an angel second class, I was sent down to stop you throwing away your life.”

Lena looked at the man, he looked to be in his sixties she thought but he was clearly not a well man, maybe she could get the car and take him to the hospital. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah ok Clarence, where are your wings?”

Shaking his head he chuckled.

“That's where you come in Lena, by helping you I will earn them and then I will be an angel first class, you see that I need to help you so that I can earn my wings, I have tried a few times but haven't done quite enough but I am sure saving you will earn me my wings”

“I think that maybe you need a little help Clarence, I jumped in to make sure you were alright, I think I should take you to the hospital. Get you checked over and make sure that you are alright get you some dry clothes.”

Clarence chuckled and placed his hand on Lena’s and shook his head lightly, he knew well enough that Lena had faith in science, not God, that she was someone who believed in everything that she could touch, see, or understand faith was not something that could be quantified.

“Lena I don't need to go to the hospital, and I don't need to get any help, I have seen what happened today and well for your whole life, you have a good heart and you have good intentions, but you have had a difficult life, there have been a lot of loss and a lot of pain, but your life is worth holding on to, you have had such a impact on people around you and you have no idea how much”

Lena raised her brow, she hadn't told the man her name, she was sure that she hadn't. Lena retrieved her hand from the man and pulled back a little looking at him, her head throbbed and she placed her hand on it. It hurt, she needed to get to the penthouse and shower change and then take something that would help with the throbbing.

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital Lena, you are still bleeding, and the cut looks bad.”

“This, oh don't worry Clarence, as much as it hurts it just a reminder of what happens when a Luthor tries to pray, dodging the punch that was the answer to said prayer I hit my head.”

Clarence tilted his head and let out a little chuckle again.

“no, no Lena, that wasn't the answer to your prayer, I am, yours and those of all your friends, everyone is worried about you Lena. I am here to remind you that you have done amazing things and that you will continue to do so, you have love in your life and that is worth fighting for, you and Kara your….”

There was a sudden flash of thunder and there was a lightning strike, clarence looked around and started talking to the sky.

“I know, I am sorry I can't influence that, I will try something else, just please stop with the dramatics please”

Lena watched the interaction with thin air and shook her head. It was worse than she thought. Maybe he was schizophrenic or something maybe someone was looking for him.

“Clarence please let me take you to the hospital, I think that we need to get you looked at and I can get some pain killers for my head, this conversation is not helping my headache.”

Clarence watched as she tried to access her phone in her back pulling out the now slightly soggy present and photo’s Luckily the worst of the water was kept out but the zip clearly wasn't waterproof. Her phone was dead however and she cursed under her breath, she needed to invent something that makes phones more durable. This was ridiculous.

“That present is really sweet, Kara will love it, how would she feel if you killed yourself over this, it wasn't your fault you know.”

Lena winced a little thinking about the present that was in her bag. She had made it before the incident with Lex for supergirl, Kara’s present was under the tree at the penthouse. She guessed that Kara would be getting two gifts, if she ever spoke to her again. She wanted the super to know that she had not only forgiven her but she wanted to help again. Now she just wanted Kara to know she accepted who she was and that she wanted them to continue being friends, of course Lena wanted to tell her she loved her but she was scared after all she was sure that Kara didn't love her back.

“It doesn't matter if it was done by me or not, it is my fault, I should have destroyed it, or taken it myself. For goodness sake why am i telling you this you have no idea what i am talking about”

Lena rolled her eyes and then pinched the bridge of her nose. Looking down at the floor, she was getting cold and frankly her head was pounding. She had enough of this she needed to get moving maybe she could go back to the bar, or get an uber or something she just needed to get dry and warm and take some xanax.

“Lena I know all about the information that has been leaked and I know that you think that it is going to be the last straw the thing that has you painted as a real Luthor, and I know that hurting Kara brings you more pain than you think you can stand but that is not true. You are a strong woman, formidable, fierce you don't give up on people, don't give up on you, even if this is difficult you will get through it, it's not worth killing yourself over.”

Lena looked at him, there wasn't anything that she could do to help Kara now, after all once this news hit the headlines her being dead wouldn't help, her being alive wouldn't either. The thought of Kara going through this was breaking her heart.

“Your right Clarence me being dead isn't going to help, what would help is if I had never been born, that is the only way I can make this better, and as far as I am aware there is no time portal.”

Clarence looked at her. He was about to tell her that she had made more of an impact than she thought and that the loss of Lena Luthor would have terrible consequences when he thought about it for a second.

“What do you think Michael? Do you think you could? That would be a great idea, don't you think?”

There were a number of crashes of thunder and then lightning and Clarence whispered thank you. Lena looked at him and shook her head again, she needed to get this man some help, she ran her hand through her hair and it was dry, Lena checked her clothes and they were dry too.

“You have your wish, you Lena Luthor were never born, everything in this world will be as if you never existed. You will get to see the impact you have had and I will help you, by doing that I will hopefully win my wings.”


	17. A World without Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has no idea what awaits her, but the world is as it would have been if she was never born, and Clarence is trying to explain. unfortunatly our scientist is not so easily convinced.

Lena looked at the older man and raised her brow, she had no idea what he was rambling about, the poor thing must have been hit harder than she originally thought, he had been babbling about angels, wings and people crying out to help her, if that wasn't bad enough he was now rambling about a world where she was never born. 

“I don't know about you Clarence, but I need a drink”

She looked at the street sign and realised that she was close to the alien bar, she decided that was a good place as any to have a drink. She started to walk down the alley and headed to the grey door, it was scorched and lena paused, she wasn't sure that it was a good idea to go in, but she figured since she didnt care if she lived or died it wouldn't make much of a difference. Pushing open the door to a darkened bar Lena looked around confused, as she moved in further.

“What the hell I am sure this is the right place, the bar was here just a moment ago I am sure of it”

Clarence looked at Lena and shrugged.

“The alien bar no longer exists, it was never rebuilt there are many other bars, but i dont think a drink is what you need.

There was rustling and she spun to look at where the noise was coming from. Clarence followed behind as she entered further into the bar. She saw people huddled together in the corner, humans, she squinted and could see James Olsen.

“James? What are you doing here? I thought you were headed back to Metropolis? What happened here?”

James moved forward slightly and grabbed the woman speaking and pulled her to the floor, was she insane talking so loud like she owned the place, like she wasn't in danger here, what was her problem and how did she know who he was, this was all he needed right now. Some old fan of who he used to be causing a lot of noise and alerting them to his presence. He was doing all he could to get the people out of the city, to a place where they could help in the fight. He hated bringing poor souls to the Luthors, he knew what would happen to them. All in the name of freedom, hope his hope was gone but he still continued to work for them. Gathering people in the city and getting them to Lillian, modified they would be pawns, but the Luthors they were humanity's only hope.

“You know he doesn't know who you are Lena you have never been born remember, you need to get out of here you don't want to go where he is going, and well you have other things to be doing. After all, you wanted a world where you were not born somewhere that all your mistakes were not made.”

James and Lena both looked at the man standing rambling, he was clearly unhinged and he would be no use to the Luthors, James wouldn't be taking any dead weight with him. Lena was moving from the floor, she had no intention of sitting on a dirty bar floor with James Olsen. As she tried to get up James grabbed her.

“I don't know who you are but you are young and healthy unlike your friend here, you will make a good soldier, for the true man of tomorrows army, you’re coming with me.”

“James what are you doing? Where is Kara? Kelly? What Army? What are you doing?”

Bile raised in James throat at the mention of the sister he had lost and the fallen hero, who was this woman and how did she know his sister. James didn't like this at all, was she a white Martian maybe he had heard that some had survived. Lillian would be very happy to see that, she had wanted a strong Alien for her latest experiment.

“I don't know who you are Lady but I am telling you now, don't talk to me about things or people you don't know, I can just as easily take you to the camp unconscious”

“James, what are you talking about? It is me, Lena, I know everyone you know James, we are all friends. Where is Alex, Jonn, Nia and Brainy I need to find out what is going on here, this isn't right”

James eyes narrowed as he gripped her harder shaking her who was she this woman, if she was a Martian she would know these people had no place in his life, if she really knew him she would know that.

“You don't know me and I have no idea who you are but if you know Alex you may just be more valuable than I thought, if you know her then you are with the humans fighting against us, siding with the traitor”

“James what has happened to you, Alex is your friend, she is no traitor she is the director of the DEO, she is a hero”

James Laughed, it was a maniacal sound, she had known that he had difficulty with her being his boss, difficulties coming back from the Lockwood incident but this laugh sent chills down Lena’s spine. Lena struggled trying to get away from James, his grip so tight on her arm trying to get away, as she struggled Clarence came closer to her, he looked at James and tried to get his hand off her. James pushed the older man away from him and he fell to the floor, standing up he took hold of the hand of the black man and bit him, loosening his grip on Lena.

“Run Lena, run”

Lena ran from the bar confused. Something was very wrong clearly she had drunk more than she thought or maybe she hadn't survived her little triss with death, but either way that was not the James Olsen that she knew. Everything was just off she needed to get to CATCO to work out what was going on. Kara would be there, there would be information and that is what she needed now, then LCorp to sort out whatever was happening. James watching the woman run off wrestled his hand from the man and tackled him to the floor. He was about to punch him in the face and the older man put his hands up and started to call out.

“Michael, Michael help, please a little help”

The man vanished and James was left scrambling with papers on the floor looking at his empty hands.


	18. A City called Daxon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes herway through the City confused and looking for answers, where do you go for information? well if you happen to own the biggest Media dynasty in National city it sounds like a good place to start.

Lena ran through the back alley, she knew that the bar wasn't far from CATCO, as she rounded on to the street she could see people everywhere, drinking and fornicating, fights between aliens and humans with people laughing and betting. The buildings, once offices and shops were all different, they were show houses, burlesque and fettish clubs, sex shops liqure stores and betting shops. Lena confused slowed, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She slipped in and out of the shadows, heading to CATCO. As she rounded the corner she could see the building, in ruin, the sign missing from the building, glass broken, there were no lights inside.

Lena slipped inside through the door that was hanging off its hinges. The elevators were not working and Lena began the long process of getting up the stairs. Finally at the bullpen Lena looked around, the place was abandoned, there was no one here, everything had been looted just old papers strewn about the floor and noted for stories long forgotten. She headed into her old office and looked for anything that could help. The head line of the paper read, EDGE publications of Daxom. Lena looked at it. She had no idea what Daxom was but this was not funny. She heard a noise and looked up. Pinching the bridge of her nose when she saw that it was Clarence walking into the office.

“What is this? Why is this reading Edge publications, this is CATCO, this is my building this is where Kara works. What is happening?”

Clarence chuckled lightly and shook his head. Lena was still not getting it, this was the world as it would be without her. As with James at the bar, a man that traded his morality and ethics to work with the Luthors to try and get rid of the aliens to save the world, she wasn't there when Edge took over CATCO.

“As I told you Lena, it is as you requested, like you were never born, you were not here to buy the media company, you didn’t save it from Edge, he used it to turn peoples minds in the direction that he wanted just as people feared. He controlled the media and the people through it. Without you here to take over, the message to the people became distorted following the agenda of Edge and the people he joined with. His way of thinking became the general consensus”

Lena looked at him, this again she was starting to think that this man was sent to torment her, maybe this was her personal hell. Maybe she had fallen through a portal to an alternate earth whatever was happening. She needed answers and she wasnt getting them here.

“Look I don't know who you are or why you are following me, but I have to get to someone or something that can help me, I need to find out what happened here, I need to do something to correct this, whatever it is I will find a way to put this right. The world I come from may be full of people who lie and decieve me but this is not my world.”

Lena knew that finding Kara was the thing that she should do, that no matter what has happened here Kara would be the one that can stop it. She couldn't bring herself to do so, she couldn't face her. Kara had ripped out her heart, lied to her, deceived her and manipulated her. The betrayal was too much she couldn't go to her now, she couldn't put her faith and trust in her, not after that not after all that she had been through. She decided to find Alex, the lesser of two evils, she understood Alex, it wasn't her secret to tell, as Lena had protected Sam she was protecting her sister, that she did understand.

“Is there somewhere I can take you, Clarence you are clearly not well and someone should be taking care of you, I don't have a car but I can walk you to the hospital, the Luthor wing of National City hospital can help you?”

“I am not crazy Lena, I am a angel sent here to help you, in the hope that in return you will help me, and there is no Luthor wing, the hospital isnt even there any more, as Daxom is a reservation for the Daxamites who under the yellow sun have little use for hospitals. We need to move on, there is nothing for you here, maybe a trip to the DEO will give you clarity. It was torn down to make way for the Queen's Palace.”

Lena looked at him, there was something strange about this man, his crazy addled mind was creating vivid stories based in a real situations from Lena’s past, what ever he was he was speaking in riddles, how could she help him she had no experience with mental health issues, well discounting her dealings with Lillian and Lex. she was literally thinking about the DEO and alex moments before, was this some kind of trickery.

“Look I need answers and you are not giving any, well any that makes any sense, I can't help you, I cant even help myself, why don't you fly away and find someone else that can help you”

Clarence looked at Lena, she always lashed out when hurt or scared, he knew that she was currently both, so he smiled sweetly, she was worth saving he knew this he had watched everything that she had done and knew that. He smiled and chuckled.

“Lena I can't Fly, I don’t have my wings, helping you is the thing that I hope will earn me my wings, now we better move, this place isn't safe, and you have someone to visit”

Lena looked at him and was about to speak when she heard footsteps coming she moved away from the office and headed to the stairwell and started to make her way down stairs. Closely followed by Clarence.


	19. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes it to the DEO to try and find Alex, things are not quite what she expected, and Clarence warns her, Alex tries to detain her.

Lena made it out of the building and around a corner, standing in the alley behind CATCO looking for a way across town, she needed to get to the DEO, there must be something that still stands, she needed a clue to find Alex, she had no idea where she would be in this crazy world but she knew that Alex would tell her the truth, she was one thing, weather she hated Lena or not she was always honest.

“Lena how about this there is a bike here, although I can not see the pedals. This will help you get to where you need to be.” 

Lena looked at him, the motorbike would indeed help her get across town, she would get to the DEO quicker. Lena smiled and hopped onto the bike, hot wiring it and starting it up. Clarence jumped at the sound of the engine revving to life. Looking in wonder at the bicycle he watched as Lena straddled the Bicycle and took off. 

“Michael, Michael she is trying to ditch me again please help, if she meets alex when she is alone she may tell her what you said she couldn't know please, take me there take me to Lena”

Lena rode through the familiar street’s, familiar only in structure, everything in National City was here for pleasure, all the people were living in a way that was for gratification only, there was nothing here that promoted anything but the base instincts. She rode to the DEO the building was battered and there looked to be nothing there. Lena looked closer and saw a camera move, there was something in there, or someone monitoring at least. Lena stepped off the bike and picked up a stray newspaper. Taking a lipstick out of her Jacket pocket she wrote I need to speak to Director Danvers, holding it up to the Camera.

“Lena a word of caution, this is not the same woman that you knew, Alex isn't quite what she was, be careful about what you say to her. She has lost more than most in this world without Lena Luthor and you may be surprised at what you find.”

Clarence was looking at her with sadness in his eyes, care and compassion that Lena had not seen from anyone but Kara in her life. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she looked at him. She didn't believe that this was her world what ever had brought her here it was a version of earth that was not a happy one, she didn't believe that it had anything to do with her but if anyone could tell her it was Alex.

“What ever version of earth, from what version of the Multiverse I have landed in I can tell you that Alex Danvers is the strongest person I know, she will still have a plan and the answers.”

The Camera buzzed and zoomed in on the paper, there was a shimmer and an armed man stepped out, taking hold of Lena and pulling her into the building. As she passed through the barrier the world beyond became hazy and she looked inward there was a functioning building inside with men and woman moving around working. Clarence was standing inside and lena raised a brow. She had not seen anyone take him inside with them.

“Who are you and how do you know about this place and Director Danvers”

Lena looked at the man and raised a brow. She was not in the mood to deal with a minion she needed to see Alex and that was what she was going to do. Noone got in the way of Lena Luthor when she had something to do.

“My name is Lena, Lena….”

“Careful Lena there are things that you do not know, and you have no identification, because you were never born. Lena Luthor doesn't exist and here, the Luthor name well that isn't going to open any doors for you.”

Lena looked at Clarence, she was used to her name being the thing that caused her pain, that made people not trust her, and that also opened doors when needed. Why was this different? She went into her bag and looked for her Purse. There was no identification, rifling through the bag looking for her things she couldnt find them.

“The photos, and the gift they are not there, Lena you were never born, you don't have them here.”

Lena looked at the man and took a breath he was watching as she rifled through her bag.

“I am Lena, I helped out with the DEO a long time ago and I need to see Alex Danvers the Director”

“I don't know who you are Lady but no one has called me that in a very long time and the DEO doesn't exist anymore, the Luthor Army run the show with the humans they modify to try and win the world back, I am a outlaw, trying to unite the aliens and humans to take back the world in the right way. It doesn't have to be this way there was no need for a full scale war, there was no need to take on all aliens”

As Alex moved out onto the in front of them Lena could see cybernetic implants, Luthor tech, Alex wouldn't have agreed to this, she had been turned into a version of metalo, Alex wouldn't hurt Kara, why would she have done this to herself, no she had to have be taken against her will. Was this what James was talking about, the Luthors they were modifying humans to take on aliens, to defeat them. But who were they trying to defeat?

“Alex, I need your help, please tell me what earth is this, I think that I may have fallen through a portal to one that is not mine, nothing is making any sense Alex, I know you, you would never turn your back on someone who needs help, and I am not someone that asks but help me, please.”

Alex looked at her, she didn't trust this woman, how would someone like this know about the Multiverse and why would she think that Alex would help her. That Alex is long gone, between the Daxamites the first took over, Rhea defeating Kara, then Reign that started a war with the Daxamites, the Luthors combining to try and kill everyone, Alex had been marked as a traitor, experimented on and now, even if she could save Kara, she couldn't go anywhere near her, she had nothing, noone was going to stop her getting Kara off this planet one way or another, and find a way to reclaim earth. She moved down and took hold of the woman.

“Between the Daxamites, Dark Kryptonian world killers, and the dam Luthor family, Earth 38 is no place for someone who thinks they can get help here, whoever you are, and you can't leave here, somehow you know to much”

Lena managed to slip the Alex with an unexpected Elbow to the nose, causing her to over balance pinning the guard. Lena took guards identification slipped through the barrier getting on the Bike and riding away. As fast as she could, heading to LCorp. Hearing a very angry Alex screaming out.

“Find her, bring her back”


	20. A rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tried to got to LCorp, to see John ends up searching for information on the internet, becuse she is fed up of half the story

Lena pulled up outside what should have been LCorp to see Clarence waiting for her, she looked at the man just casually standing on the side of the road.

“I don’t know how you keep getting to places before me or how you know where I am going but you are seriously starting to worry me Clarence”

“Lena I know you, I have watched you my whole life and I know exactly what you are going to do, i have been waiting here because as you can see there is nothing here for you. The small Luthor corp facility here was abandoned many years ago, if you're looking for something you will not find it here”

Lena looked at Clarence. He had just gone from a crazy annoyance to a creepy stalker, was he working with his mother, the goons that she sent she obviously hit her with something and she had not noticed. If she was going to think her way out of this she needed information.

“Statements like that do not make me want to trust you Clarence, that is more worrying than this world that i have found myself in. tell me where i can find J’onn, he will be able to read my mind he will know who I am and help me put things right”

Clarence looked at her a little concerned, there were no rules as such he wasn't supposed to tell her about Kara, but he guessed telling her about J’onn was alright.

“He is on the corner of fourth and Maple, Lena”

Lena headed off to the location to find that it was a cemetery, she got off the bike to look at the the street sign she was definitely on the corner of fourth and maple. She walked into the Graveyard and started looking around, maybe this was another rebelion strong hold and was cloaked. Lena tripped over and landed on the floor in front of a gravestone. Looking up Clarence stood behind it looking down at her. 

“J’onn Jonz was killed during Myriad, he was badly injured fighting the white martian in the fight club and barely survived, he was not fully recovered when your mother set the rocket with Myriad into the atmosphere, he was unable to support Supergirl in her efforts and the rocket exploded Killing all the aliens in national city, your mother didn’t get away, she was tried and convicted of her crimes but was released when the Daxamites invaded.”

“No the DEO and supergirl closed down the fight club and I made the virus inert so that it wouldn’t harm anyone.”

“Lena you were never born, you didn't go to school with Veronica Sinclare, you never got invited to Roulettes fight club ad didn't give the address to Kara, when they found J’onn, well Meghan was just about to deliver the final blow, he was still recovering when medusa went off he made it to the docks but due to his injuries he was too slow to help”

Lena shook her head she was not listening to any more crazy ramblings of this man, she needed answers and that meant onlie access, she decided that the book store with internet cafe was the best place to go. She could get access to a computer and look at what is going on. She headed back to the bike and headed to her favorite book store, slipping inside a small bell went off on the door and the attendant looked up, Clarence standing just inside the door looking at Lena. 

“Well done brother congratulations”

“What on earth are you talking about now, and didnt I just leave you at the cemetery? You sure you can't fly? you wouldn't be the first person i met who could you know”

Clarence chuckled at Lena and shook his head the attendant looking at them confused.

“No Lena I am not an Alien, I don’t Fly,I have no wings, I am an angel second class, however every time a bell rings an angel gets their wings, that bell means one of my brothers or sisters saved a soul and has earned their wings, something that I hope that you will help me with”

The attendant choked on her tea and looked away, Lena shook her head and headed to a computer. The once popular book store was not well attended or stocked anymore, but there was a computer.

“Lena if I am to earn my wings I need to help you, I believe in you and I know that you can see that your life is meaningful, and not to be thrown away.”

“Yes okay Clarence, next stop needs to be somewhere to get you help but first I need information”

Lena couldn't find anything to start with the internet was full of information about the new Krypton and the rules there was nothing that truly explained what was happening. Lena broke through to the Dark web, she knew that as long as there were still people there would still be somewhere that she could get answers. Images and stories flashed across the screen. The death of aliens in National city, the invasion, supergirl siding with the Daxamites to take over alongside superman. The Luthor family released and given freedom for martial Law and rights to use experimental techniques to defeat the Daxamites. The Luthor army, Modified humans, then reign. Lena could feel the tears streaming down her face, Sam, Ruby, they were not ok, Reign rid herself of her human heart, joined with the other world killers and managed to terraform Earth. Pictures of super battles, scorched lands, huma attacks, over ⅔ of the world's countries reduced to waste land. Then the Daxamites fell to the defeat of Supergirl, forging a surrender where they lived in quarantine in the national city. There were more stories about the Luthor Army, and pictures of James recruiting, James Olsen thats where he was taking people to be experimented on by Lex and Lillian.

The attendant fearful of the man blathering about wings had called guards and there were soldiers entering the store. The little bell going off over and over, The attendant was chuckling nervously and pointed over to the computer.

“Well I wasn't expecting that response, looks like I have helped give out countless wings tonight, he is over there I don't think he is dangerous, but he isn't well and the woman she is accessing information she shouldn't”

Hearing the bells and the comments from the attendant, Lena shut down the computer, Clarence was not there and she decided that she had to get out she headed through the stacks. She hadn't learned Kara’s fate she didn't have time. Her head was swimming she needed to get through the shop and back to the bike, to find Kara. Looking up she saw Clarence, beckoning to her to follow. Lena followed out of the book store through a rear exit and through the alleys to a place of safety. 

“Where is she? Where is Kara?”

“I am not able to tell you that Lena, I am not allowed it is not part of the process. You need to make this journey for you not for her.”

Lena looked at the man and took hold of him pushing him into the wall, she was not going to take this any more, half truths and cryptic information. Their earth was 38 but this wasn't it, this wasn't the earth that she knew, her life was dark and full of pain but this place everyone was suffering she didn't understand. She pushed him into the wall again and again as she cried.

“She wouldn't have let this happen, where is she Clarence?, Where is Kara? tell me, tell me where she is now!”

“Lena you don't understand, you saved her, over and over, the loss of her mentor, the loss of her love, the loss of her sister, losing to Rhea, the silver Kryptonite used to control her it chipped away at her, you were not there to stop your mother, so J’onn was not there for her, or Alex, she was sent to Cadmus, you were not there to defeat the daxamites, Rhea won, Monel never left, never found Argo, which no longer exists here, without her mother and the help of the Legion, they didn't have the ability to defeat Reign. You were not there to help with Sam, to stop her killing Ruby, she embraced her fate and took over. There was no Kryptonite, no splitting no place for Ruby to hide, No alex to protect her and a Broken controlled hero that had lost hope. don't you understand Lena” 

Lena screamed at Clarence, there was nothing In her that could believe that she had such a impact, there was always something that the super would find just in time, there was always a way for her to save everyone, it was not Lena she was not a hero she was the villain, she was the one that no one trusted that was pushed out and kept away from everything because she couldn't be trusted.

“No that's enough tell me where Kara is, tell me now”

“Lena she is about to be paraded through the city, they will be taking her to the city centre any moment, a reminder that the greatest Hero was defeated and that the world no longer belongs to the Humans or the Daxamites. Don't you see Lena, that without you, your faith, your love, your help she wasn't the Hero you remember she isn't the woman your in love with any more, yes I know that too. That's why it hurts so much, the betrayal because you are in love with her, but she isn't here, you were never born, you touched so many Lena without even knowing it, you really have had a wonderful Life.”

Dropping Clarence Lena took off to head to the city to find Kara.


	21. Eyes wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally see's Kara and is distraught she runs from the scene and begs to be alive again to correct this, so the world isnt like this.

Lena raced through the alleys the flashes of the streets filling with crowds clearly the parade was well attended, she rounded the corner to the City centre she could see the Door open and a cage wheeled out. There was someone inside, dirty, the EL crest torn from her chest, suit ripped and tattered, it was Kara. as they opened the cage she shrunk back to the back of the cage. Prodded by the guards she finally got out, hands shackled with chains glowing green, she was in pain that much was evident but she was also scared. The chains pulled as she was dragged forward, falling to her knees. Lena watched in Horror as the people, humans and Daxamites began to taunt the heroine as she tried to stand. Throwing things at her and laughing she raised her arms to protect her face.

Lena couldn't watch, why was no one helping her, why was there no one helping to free her, she was no good to anyone like this. She ran towards the fallen hero and sank to her knees in front of her. Lifting her head by the chin and brushing back the dirty blonde locks. Kara’s eyes were filled with Fear, defeated and sad, scanning the woman and the crowd she was trying to pull back from the strange Raven woman, her eyes were strange, not the same, multitude of greens and yellows blending into one. It was like her eyes were made of Kryptonite itself, was this the moment that she would finally be relieved of this life this burden.

“Kara what are you doing, you need to get up, you need to fight, I still believe in you no matter how you hurt me i will always believe in you, you are the paragon of hope to everyone, you need to get up. I love you Kara. I never told you but I do Please get up you have to fight back.”

“Who are you?, what is this? please get away from me, I am no one I am nothing, no one believes in me I am just a reminder that good can not win, that hope is dead, why are you taunting me? what have I done to you?, I don't know you!”

Lena’s eyes were wide looking at her, her fear of confusion, and the complete lack of recognition of who Lena was. It would hurt her, to have been relegated to the side lines, to love Kara from afar no longer a part of her life would have been painful, to give into her Luthor side and go after her because she caused her pain, would have destroyed the woman that she had always tried to be, but this the way she was looking at her now, like she didn't know her at all. Not seeing the care in her eyes ever again, she knew Kara couldn't love her back, but to not care at all, to not fight for her as she always had, to not fight for earth to be this.

“Come on Kara, try, try to remember it's me, its Lena you are my best friend, I love you, we are best friends. Try Kara, if you can not remember me at least remember you, Kara Zorel Danvers the woman I love, Supergirl, the hero we need, Kara please”

Lena grabbed hold of Kara to hold her, to kiss her cheek, to help her remember something, anything to give her hope. Kara started to scream and tried to push Lena away, the audience laughed the guards were approaching, Lena looked around the were approaching brandishing weapons, she needed to get back she needed to get back to the real earth no matter what happened to her she had to stop this happening. She pushed through the guards and the crowds heading to the alley, she ran and ran until she couldn't any longer. The guards were still following her and she dipped into an abandoned building. Hiding below the window waiting for them to pass.

Looking around she realised that this was the building that she and Clarence were after Leaving the Bar. Lena sank to her knees and started to cry, holding her head in her hands. Images of her friends running through her mind, Jonn was dead, Alex was a cyborg, Nia was nowhere to be seen, Brainy and his future was uncertain, Ruby dead, Sam lost, her twisted family still using people only now it was for the greater good, James recruiting for them taking people to be turned into weapons, Kelly from James expression was gone and Kara, her beloved Kara was broken, powerless, humiliated it was too much for Lena to bare. 

“Clarence where are you, Please Clarence, oh what have I done, God help me, please, Clarence I want to be alive I want to have lived I didn't want this, I don't care what happens to me, just put me back, let them be happy, stop this. Clarence I am sorry Please help me Please”

Lena continued to cry into her own arms and waited. She didn't expect that anyone would listen that she would be heard, she may have had an impact but she knew that no one cared for her the events that led to this had shown her that. There was a noise outside and Lena held her breath as the door creaked open, Lena standing put up her fists ready to fight as Alex stepped in through the door.

“Alex stay back, unless you want another punch in the face, I am not going back with you I am not going to become a pawn in whatever you have planned”

Alex looked at Lena, she was bleeding, she was talking nonsense. Alex rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at Lena. she wondered what had happened since she left earlier, it hadn't been that long, and what the hell was she talking about Lena didn't punch her.

“Lena what are you talking about, your bleeding, are you alright? Everyone has been worrying about you, we have all been out looking for you, we are going to meet back at Kara’s to regroup, hoping that someone will have brought you back with them for Christmas dinner.”

Lena raised her hand to her head and touched the spot where she had hit it against the wall earlier, rummaging through her bag she found the gift, smiling Lena put it back into her bag rushing forward she pulled Alex into a hug Kissing her cheek and laughing.

“I love you Alex, you crazy stubborn, kick ass DEO director, Merry Christmas”

Lena ran through the city, crying out I love you National City, I love you CATCO, I Love you LCorp, spotting her mother getting into a Car she smiled. 

“Merry Christmas Mother”

Watching her daughter running past towards her Little Aliens Flat.

“Thats it Lena run back to Kara, there is a surprise waiting for you there, YOU WILL SEE THINGS MY WAY SOON ENOUGH”


	22. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes it back to the Loft to find people waiting for her. a unexpected video message clears the air.

Lena made it to Kara’s apartment, she arrived at the door to have it opened by Nia. She smiled and said that she was right on time. Looking at her watch she realised that it was nearly time for the news show. She smiled sadly and looked at her.

“I didn't do it but I will accept anything that comes my way because of this I just needed to see her one last time, to make sure she was okay and give her a gift. She probably won't want it but I have to try”

Eliza moved forward towards Lena and gave her a hug closely followed by Ruby. who also took hold of her, crying and apologizing. Lena took hold of Ruby and hugged her. She smiled softly and kissed her on the head.

“Ruby it is okay, don't worry I am not mad at you any more, where is Kara?.”

Ruby smiled and stood back she was still crying but was smiling too, she had not meant to lose it, she didn't know what happened, she was leaving Lena’s office to take it to Kara to show her that Lena forgave her, she had bumped into Lillian and her mouth got the better of her, her Mother always said it would get her in trouble, but she couldn't resist. She had not been focused as she ran off and headed to the subway but when she had gotten to Kara’s it was gone.

“Kara, Alex, Kelly, Brainy and even Mom, she flew back to help when aunty Kara called, they are all out looking for you”

With that Alex walked through the door with Kelly talking about how Alex had found her but she had run off again, she couldn't stop her, Alex was upset and Kelly was trying to comfort her. Thanks to Alex finding her they knew that Lena was alright, after all Kara had been frantic when she couldn't hear Lena’s heart beat any more, they at least had news now something that would give Kara hope, after all no one had had any luck with the News station, that Johnson character had refused the government and even supergirl herself. Kelly spotted Lena who was looking at them both very confused, she nudged Alex and pointed looking up she spotted Lena, and moved over giving her a hug.

“Dam it Luthor what were you thinking? Why did you run from me I would have brought you back here, don't scare us like that, why did you mask your heart?”

Lena was a little confused she had not masked her heart, but she had been gone a brief period of time, clearly time had moved on and her not being her meant no heartbeat, she smiled and hugged Alex back. It wasn't a common occurrence but she reveled in it for a moment. After all once this program aired the whole world would hate her including the person she loved most, they were probably just trying to find her to stop the program.

“I didn't do this Alex, I can't stop it, because of me, this is going to happen, I should have destroyed the information completely not held on to it. I came here to tell Kara I understood why she did it all, then when I saw the promo, I thought it didn't matter, I forgave her but her eyes, she lost her faith in me”

Sam landed on the balcony and sped into the room snatching up Lena from Alex and holding her close. She was so worried about Lena, when Ruby had called to tell her what happened she had flown right to National City she hadn't even thought twice, as much as she didn't think she could face this place Lena had saved her and was her best friend, she needed her. When she couldn't hear her either she thought the worst.

“Damit Lena, you scared me, where have you been?, trust me no one has lost faith in you, we all know who you are.”

The door opened and in came, Brainy and J’onn, they were looking at Lena and smiling. Moving aside walking in behind them was Kara, she looked so sad until the moment that her eyes met Lena’s the emerald and jade orbs transfixed on the azure Blue as both women came to a halt. The rest of the superfriends watched as the two women stood and stared at each other both seemingly unable to move, as always the loving gazes and longing looks were frozen in both of their fears. Sam nudged Lena, who moved forward a little.

“Kara I am sorry, it is all my fault I didn't do this, but it is my fault, I never would do this to you”

Kara smiled at her but didn't Move, she was frozen, she thought that she would never have Lena back, the lies, and betrayal had hurt her, their argument then her apology that appeared to fall on deaf ears. Then her hopes ignited when she accepted the dinner invitation, but seeing her walk out again after the promo aired, Kara didn't believe it but for a second her fear was there Lena had seen it and left. She apologizes to her, she thought she lost her again, but she was back, Kara was full of so many emotions she just couldn't move. 

Brainy held up the Laptop and smiled. There is a call coming in, um I think I should answer it. A Video message cut in on the laptop, there is an image of the back of a chair, and a voice rings out. 

“Now really, I head off to washington for a few years and all hell breaks loose, I would say what mess have you gotten in this time but as always, I already know all about it”

The older blonde woman turns in her chair and looks to the Camera, with a smile and takes off her sunglasses.

“Well Lena, a certain, super friend of ours told me about the current situation and how that tyrannical mother of yours was trying to manipulate things. I may not be in charge of CATCO any more, but I am still the Queen of all Media, she was so worried about you, you know how irritating that blonde can be when she is anxious, then when she said it was you that was in trouble, well I knew I had to weigh in, after all Lena, formidable women in this world need to help each other, you helped me, so we are now even. I wish I could be there to celebrate with you but you know me, busy busy, oh that pesky thumb drive, will be with you soon. Now go have fun, chop, chop. Merry christmas. Oh and Lena remember what I said at the signing, women have the courage to be vulnerable”

There were a few cheers as Cats message ended but then everyone looked to Lena.


	23. A Job well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loving confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end i hope you all enjoyed the story, it was important to me to stick to the original movie - Frank Capra - I hope that I did you justice.

Lena bit her lip, she found declarations hard enough without the audience, she looked around at all the expectant face’s looking at her. They all knew the truth of how Kara and Lena felt about each other but neither one was able to admit it, Kara because of her secret, and then not being able to forgive herself for hurting the woman she loved, and Lena they knew that she didn't feel lovable, worthy or even accepted. They had both lost so much everyone willed them on.

“I am so thankful to Cat, I never wanted to hurt you or to have you or your family in danger, I love you Kara, I just want you to know that we don't have to be a Super and a Luthor we can just be Kara and Lena”

Lena looked at her pleading with her eyes for her to believe in her that she wouldn't be so cruel, not to her not to the woman she loved. She thought about her feelings towards the woman wishing that she had said something sooner and smiled tentatively, the love was visible in her eyes. J’onn hadn't meant to but Lena’s thoughts were very loud and he smiled and as he moved to nudge Kara it was already too late. Seeing the feeling taking over the Emerald and Jade orbs Kara had sped forward to her taking Lena in her arms and Kissing her passionately. Lena’s initial shock at the situation found her eyes wide, no hint of the in control CEO on her face. She realised what was happening and her eyes fluttered closed wrapping her arms around Kara and kissing her back just as passionately.

Eliza smiled happily that her daughter was finally with Lena, she knew that Kara had feelings for her, there were soft chuckles and cheers around the room, and Alex kissed Kelly saying that sometimes you just have to kiss the girls you want to kiss. When Kara finally drew back allowing Lena to take a breath she looked around the room at her family blushing and bit her lip.

Everyone was smiling at them, she looked to Lena who had a dazed look on her face, Lena couldn't believe that Kara had just kissed her, she couldn't help the happiness she felt smiling and holding on to Kara, she looked around to see everyone looking at them with the same happy expressions. It was almost as if their lives were not about to come crashing down around their ears.

Lena reached into her bag and took out a small box and handed it to Kara.

“I made this for you, I wanted to show you that with a little effort a super and a luthor can be together as one”

Kara drew her brows together and looked at the box opening it to reveal a small heart on a string. It was made of some kind of crystal and was engraved on each side one side had the El Crest the other side the LCorp symbol, both fitting inside the diamond shape border in the centre of the heart. Kara span the heart and the two symbols combined imbedding the LCorp symbol within the El crest. 

Lena looked nervously at Kara, she wasn't sure if this would have been a cultural slight, or a fopar of some description, altering the symbol of her house to include Lena, it was a statement, it was a plea it was a hope, that they could be together, that they could be family, that Kara would understand that what Lena was meaning with the gesture was that she wanted her and Kara to be more than friends. Kara whispered EL-Mayarah, stronger together, Kara smiled and looked at Lena. 

Kara’s heart was filled with more love than she thought possible, she had dreamed of the day that she would be able to tell Lena the truth, how she felt and hoped that she would love her too. She had dreams of her one day becoming a Luthor-Danvers, as much as Lena hated what came with her name, it was something that Lena had worked hard to rectify it was part of who she was, it was her strength and courage, because it was the constant battle with everything around her that made her, Lena, brilliant, good, fearless. She hoped to add to her but not by taking away the name that she already had and now Lena had done the same only she did it with the heart of Kara, she accepted who she really was and was combining with her.

“I love it Lena, but it wont take any effort to watch this, hanging the heart in the window from her wind chime and stepping back the light from the setting sun caught the crystal and projected the joint symbols on the wall of her apartment. The great thing is that even in the darkest moments, although it isn't visible it is still there. It is then, at moments of darkness, when I have always held you in my heart”

Lena blushed and looked at Kara, smiling softly as she placed her hand on her face and kissed her again sweetly. 

“Lets have some music, it’s christmas, and it is time to celebrate, Lena is back, Sam is here with us, we have the whole family in one place, there is dinner, presents and wine”

Everyone looked at Eliza so anxious when her girls were threatened, it had all melted away with Cats' message and something about the atmosphere in the room had promoted a carefree feeling that was even affecting her. Brainy went to the Laptop to put on the music as Alex handed out glasses for wine, followed by Kelly who was filling them.

“Not to mention that Kara finally got her girl, even if we did have to scour a city for her”

Lena opened her bag to get the pictures out and there was a picture in a frame in her bag that wasn't there before she started to pull it out. Kara nudged her sister for the comment and Alex in turn bumped the tree setting off a bell on the christmas tree. Kara bounced on the balls of her feel and excitedly squealed out.

“Every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings”

Lena looked at the once broken picture of her and the danvers sister, with a small note written, “Thanks for the wings, Clarence”

Lena smiled at Kara and nodded, happily kissing her temple and looking at her lovingly.

“That’s right Kara, adda boy Clarence, thank you” 

The group continued to sing and dance, eating and drinking together Kara and Lena cuddled together as always, but somehow very differently on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome


End file.
